Lost
by Vernydog92
Summary: After being in Bonnie's home a certain cowboy doll feels a void in his life. He has a hard time coping alone so Buzz comes to his side. Then deep secrets come forth after years of repression. BuzzxWoody *SPOILERS: TOY STORY 3*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Yes, there are spoilers from Toy Story 3 here so if you have not seen the movie then don't read this. Any way, I totally support this pairing but don't throw bricks at me. BuzzxWoody has become more popular since the third movie came out...more BROMANCE PLZ! I have found out that I am not the only one who supports these two together. That aside, enjoy the story and please don't flame me...do not appreciate that. Remember you click the mouse...not me.

**Pairing: **Woody x Buzz(slash)

**Warning:** Some depression from Woody, AU and boyxboy love.

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter One: That Feeling**

It was something that he knew would come to him one day. That lonely feelings, that hole that grew in his heart over the years. He was a toy but he knew that he had a heart or he would not be able to feel such things as happiness, sadness and anger. This feeling was complicated and it was something that he wish he did not feel. Yet, the old cowboy toy was not alone and had so many friends around him. How could he possibly feel lonely or sad?

Woody knew that Andy would one day leave them but at least he got those years with him. That wasn't the thing that was upsetting the man so much, it was the fact that so many of his friends were gone. What really hit home was when Bo-Peep left, he cared for her greatly and wished he could have hid her so she could have stayed. There was Jessy but she was not interested in him and he learned that quickly. Even with his friends around the cowboy doll sat all alone a lot of the time. The others began to realize this after Andy had left them all with the little girl Bonny.

He was played with more that he had been in years but his heart still urned for something that was not there. Something that was no longer tangible and it ate at the very core of his being. Woody sat on a widow sill in Bonnie's room and looked out over the horizon as the golden sun bid goodnight. It would be another night that he would fall asleep there and wake up just the same. He let out a sigh realizing that he did not find the happiness that he was looking for. Sure he was happy that Bonnie loved him so, but there was always that hole in his heart. It was a void that nothing could ever fill.

Woody shifted slightly when he heard footsteps behind him getting closer with each moment. He was really not in the mood to be bothered and did not bother to look to see who it was. No one seemed to care before but all of a sudden someone had to intrude on his silence. His plastic features contorted in aggravation as he realized whoever was there was not leaving. He was sure that if he said nothing they would grow bored and eventually leave him be.

"Woody?" A familiar voice questioned.

The cowboy's features grew calm and he sighed still not turning his head.

"What's been going on? You have been sitting in this window every night...alone?"

"Buzz...I just want to be alone."

"Every night? Every waking chance when Bonnie isn't around?" The space ranger toy questioned very confused.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Well, yes...everyone is trying to figure out what's the matter with you. This isn't like you...I would know."

"What would you know Buzz?"

The last words that left Woody's lips were literally hissed out in anger. Buzz became rather upset with the way his friend was acting, it just wasn't like him. He was always worried about the others and sticking together. Now he was sitting alone and avoiding everyone who tried to talk to him or tried to be with him. The space ranger furrowed his brow and decided to answer the question himself.

"I know you are my friend and that these toys believe in you and are worried about you. I know that you would do anything to keep us together and protect us. But what I don't understand is why all of a sudden now you seem to be distancing yourself." Buzz explained.

"Things change...and are never the same." Woody answered flatly.

"Woody there are somethings that don't have to change. Like our friendship and the family that we are all a part of."

"I wish to be alone now."

"Please, talk to me."

"I want to be alone now." Woody grew a bit more stern.

"Listen I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Fine! I'm lonely...okay? Is that good enough for you?"

Woody grew calm again and just stared out the window at the now dark and cloudy sky. It was a fitting picture for the type of mood that was set. A stormy night was the perfect medium for the way he felt. He heard Buzz shift his weight but did not leave.

"Lonely? How can you possibly be lonely? We have everything here. A little girl who will care for us, love us and play with us. We have each other and..."

"You have each other..." Woody said cutting Buzz off mid-sentence.

"What?"

"All of you have someone...I'm all alone. You will never understand."

Buzz was confused by the cowboy's words but then after a few minutes he put it all together. Woody was upset because he was all 'alone' in a sense and no one seemed to see that. The space ranger toy took a seat next to his friend but saw he was looking away from him.

"Woody...she had to move on. It was the best for her." Buzz said with a sigh.

"Who?" Woody questioned pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Bo-Peep. She moved on so that she could have a better life with a new owner."

"I know...its just I never knew it would be like this."

"No one ever said it was easy cowboy."

"Yeah, for me."

"Woody."

"No, its so easy for you!"

Woody got to his feet and turned to his fellow toy with a look of anger on his face. Buzz also got to his feet taken a back by the other man's sudden aggression toward him. He put his hands up letting him know that he did not want confrontation.

"You will never know how I feel! You'll always have it easy but I will always have to fight for everything!" Woody yelled.

"Woody what are you talking about, you aren't making any sense?" Buzz questioned very puzzled with the whole situation.

"Of course, let me spell it out for you. You and Jessy are really great 'friends' huh? Really close. What about me? I've always cared about everyone else but when will it finally be me? Will I ever cut a break?"

"Woody I..."

"No! No because I am who I am. Just a plain old cowboy doll...I'm nothing special. I've lost...I've lost...something that isn't there anymore. How could I ever...compete with you...I didn't stand a chance...not even a ghost of a chance."

The depressed toy began to walk away from his bewildered friend lowering his head in sadness.

"Woody I never knew." Buzz said sympathetically.

"She see's something in you that she doesn't in me. She can't see me for who I am because...I have nothing left. Nothing..." Woody said trying to hold back the tears of a toy in pain.

Buzz could see his pain and walked over trying to think of something he could say to ease his friend. The cowboy doll only walked ahead and jumped up hoisting himself onto a shelf. He turned his back to his friend and remained that way without another word. For the first time the other toy did not know what to do to help his friend. Even though his heart would not let him he turned around and began to walk away from Woody. He turned his head back again before jumping down to the floor.

"I'm sorry Woody. I really am." He almost whispered.

Little did they know that Jessie was in hiding listening to the whole thing. She hung her head low feeling really bad for Woody. It never occurred to her that what Buzz and her had would affect him in such a way. _Why did Bo-Peep have to leave?_ The answer would not soothe the broken cowboy so it did not matter. The room grew dark as Bonnie tucked in for the night but was unable to find Woody only finding Buzz and the others. Night overtook the daytime and the others began to really worry about the cowboy, especially a certain space ranger.

* * *

Daycare was the period of time that Bonnie was not around the house and the toys could be among each other freely. Still, despite this Woody was nowhere to be seen or heard from. The others grew increasingly worried but the one with the most concern was Buzz. Everyone searched for him but after hours of looking all over the house and out in the backyard they gave up. Buzz did not, it was unlike Woody to ever abandon them because it was just out of character. He knew that the man had to be somewhere but was depressed and hiding. He was hiding because he did not want the others to see him in such a way. The cowboy doll had always presented himself as a leader and strong willed. It was not exactly a pride issue but more of a concern for the others. He did not want his friends to concern themselves with his problems and worries.

Yet, Buzz was different and wanted to help his friend in any way he could. Woody had always been there and now he wanted to be there for him. Buzz continued to search and heard a sound from behind Bonnie's dresser. He peeked behind and saw the familiar cloth form with his knees to his chest and face hidden in his arms. The space ranger managed to fit himself in the space between the wall and the dresser making his way to his depressed friend. He kneeled down beside Woody to hear that he was crying but it was barely audible. It shocked the ranger because he had never seen or heard the man cry before. He softly put a hand on the cowboy doll's shoulder and gave him a gentle pat.

"Woody, don't cry. It will all work out in the end...you'll see. It will be all right." Buzz said kindly and softly.

"You don't understand...I always have to be strong for everyone. I don't know if I can anymore...I'm too frayed for that." Woody cried softly.

"Woody, you don't have to do that. You need to take care of yourself now and think about you."

"Its too late for that."

"That isn't true and you know it."

"Buzz, what did I do wrong?"

The man turned to him with tears streaming down his plastic cheeks and eyes full of woe. Buzz tensed at the sight and felt helpless watching his friend literally curl in on himself. He dropped to his knees and just tried mulling over in his mind what happened to cause all of this. Then he thought:_ Is this my fault?_

"This is all my fault." Buzz said to himself.

"No, the last thing I need is for you to start blaming yourself. Please...don't."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know...but please...don't blame yourself."

"Oh Woody...I hate seeing you like this. It just hurts me."

"I'm sorry...that is why I hid here. I didn't want anyone to find me and worry."

"What can I do to help?"

"There is nothing you can do...I guess that I have to somehow get over it and work it out myself."

"You can't deal with this alone. You need someone here to help you...you need help Woody."

"Help with what?"

"Trying to cope with this depression."

"I would rather you didn't"

Woody wiped away the tears and regained his composure not wanting his friend to feel the need to do anymore.

"Why don't you want me to help? Does this still have to do with Jessie and me? Are you angry with me?"

"Yes, I mean no...I mean ughhh you wouldn't understand Buzz."

"Maybe I could try to comprehend even a small amount of this if you would talk to me. I mean, hiding it all inside isn't going to make me understand it any better."

"I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand! Now drop it!"

Woody's words stung like a thorn that had gone in and broke the skin. Buzz winced at the anger in his friends voice and decided to let it go for the time being. He turned and walked away but said something beneath his breath as he did.

"It's only because I care about you Woody. That is why I won't drop it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Yes, there are spoilers from Toy Story 3 here so if you have not seen the movie then don't read this. Any way, I totally support this pairing but don't throw bricks at me. BuzzxWoody has become more popular since the third movie came out...more BROMANCE PLZ! I have found out that I am not the only one who supports these two together. That aside, enjoy the story and please don't flame me...do not appreciate that. Remember you click the mouse...not me.

**Pairing: **Woody x Buzz(slash)

**Warning:** Some depression from Woody, AU and boyxboy love.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Acceptance**

_The hot angry fire licked at him as he grew closer and closer to its wrath. His lungs were burning making it hard to get a breath past his throat. The smell of the smoldering garbage made him want to spill the contents of his stomach. He struggled and struggled to get away from the fiery flames of this hell only to fall closer and closer. Woody grew more desperate as he felt the intense heat cause his plastic to sweat and drip. He struggled but then looked up and saw all of his friends but the one that caught his eye was Buzz._

_His face was one that he had never seen before and it scared the cowboy doll. He looked into those baby blue eyes and he saw something different. He saw a calm that had never been there before. The space ranger toy reached out to him and gave him a nod wanting to hold his friends hand one last time. Woody took his hand and felt the calm come over him as they continued to look into each other's eyes. That was when he felt it, that empty void in his heart become full and disappear for an instant._

_That very moment holding Buzz's hand and being so close to death he felt something. It was something that he had not felt for years and he refused to let it go. The feeling of the other toy's grip eased his mind and took away all the pain. All the years of being with the other man and he never knew the truth. Not until this very moment with him, holding his hand and being inches from death did he feel it. The flames below growled for them as they continued to move closer and closer. All of them that very moment, his friends and him had accepted their fate but he could not accept how he felt._

_Woody thought that he would never have to tell Buzz what he felt at that moment. How much he meant to him and how much he felt for him. The cowboy doll only moments from meeting his maker had uncovered his true feelings for his friend. He was in love with him, a love that would never be requited. For he saw the way Jessie and him had grown close and he saw how the cowgirl was close to him at that very moment. His heart hurt so badly but it was fate that things were the way they were. After all his feelings for the space ranger toy were disgusting and wrong._

_The cowboy doll turned his attention back to the fire and felt the flames lick at him. Pain overtook him as he was the first to burn screaming in agony._

_

* * *

_

Woody sat up in horror trying to catch his breath in the process. His looked around in a panic calming himself once he realized it was only a dream. He brought his knees against his chest and looked out the window at pouring rain. The dream was the same every night and nothing about it changed with each time it happened. No matter how many times he had the dream the man could never accept the feelings he had for the other. That was why he could never tell Buzz why he was so upset. He could never part Jessie and Buzz because it wasn't right and they were meant to be together. Even though Woody's heart ached considerably he could never reveal his secret to anyone, especially Buzz.

The rain made a pitter patter sound as it hit against the window pane. Lightning lit up the night sky and a soft rumble of thunder followed after. Bonnie had retreated to her mothers room for comfort and shelter. He turned his attention back to the storm going on outside and felt and odd sort of peace watching and listening to it. That was when a familiar figure approached him and walked up behind him. Buzz sat down beside his friend and instantly gained his attention. The space ranger looked out the window at the storm as well but spoke.

"You had the same dream again didn't you?" He asked almost automatically.

"I had 'a' dream." Woody said feeling a bit uneasy about the fact that the other knew about the dream.

"I can tell it is the same dream as the one before it. You act the same way every time you have it. I may not know what it is about but I can tell that it upsets you greatly."

"Yeah...it isn't exactly a dream either."

"So, its a nightmare."

"Yes, and your right. It has been the same thing since...since we got here."

"What is it about?"

"I can't really say."

"Would it have to do with when we were in that incinerator room back at the dump?"

"What? But how did you..."

"That would be the only thing that would truly shake you Woody."

"Yeah, it was the most horrifying moment of my life. I mean...our lives."

"No, no one else seems to dream about it but you. You were the most affected Woody...why?"

"Well, I was about to lose all of you."

"But at least we were together. Like we always say, _to infinity and beyond_. That truly means beyond."

"You think toys go to heaven...I have always wondered about that?"

"Well, I am sure we do."

"What do you think?"

"Well, I guess it is because we...ummm...we...we have souls."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are shaken up. What is really eating at you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Woody, I am your friend. We have been friends for so many years now. You can tell me anything."

"You don't understand."

"Please Woody...tell me?"

The space ranger put an arm around the cowboy's shoulder and gave him a soft shake. Woody looked over and saw a kind smile upon Buzz's face that made him feel a bit more at ease. He knew that it was time to tell his friend the truth, he just hoped that it wouldn't upset their friendship. He took a deep breath and decided that if he didn't tell him the persistent space ranger wouldn't quit either.

"I guess that I can't keep this inside forever." Woody said quietly.

"No, its tearing you a part. You can't keep it in anymore. You have to tell someone and who better than me? Your best friend?"

"Buzz, this is really big and could affect a lot."

"It's all right. You can tell me."

"Buzz you don't understand...this could change a lot."

"We have been through so much together and we can get through this."

Woody got to his feet and walked to the window looking out at the storm. He took a gulp and tried to explain things to his friend.

"Buzz back in that incinerator room something happened. It is something that I have been trying to deny for a long time now." Woody began.

Buzz got up and also walked to the window standing next to Woody without a word. The space toy turned to him and he gave a nod letting him know that it was all right.

"I was scared Buzz...scared to death of dying. Of, that fire consuming us. That was until something happened that calmed me."

"What?"

"I saw you, I looked into your eyes seeing you had accepted what was happening around us. At first I was afraid but then you let me know it was all okay. Your eyes calmed me...just having you there calmed me."

"It was because we were all there as a family."

"Yes but thats not it Buzz...it...it was just you."

"Me?"

"When you held out your hand to me I realized something. I didn't truly understand until I took your hand in mine."

Woody finally turned to Buzz and was able to look him in the eyes.

"When I was holding your hand and I felt you there everything changed. That void inside of me disappeared for that moment and I felt complete. It took me all that time...until that very moment to see the truth."

The space ranger did not look away from the cowboy doll as he continue to explain everything.

"Buzz, I care about everyone here but you...you are special. You are very special to me and you always will be. You never turned away or gave up on me. Not once."

"I never will."

"So many years Buzz...I have been so afraid and so blind to the truth. It took me until we were moments from death to understand. I need you more that ever."

"I'm here."

Woody took a deep breath and said the words that he wanted to say to his friend for a long time.

"Buzz...I...I have feelings for you."

"Woody...y-you?"

Woody turned away from Buzz thinking he made the greatest mistake he could have in all his life. He looked down at the ground pulling his hat over his eyes in shame. The feelings he had for the other man were just wrong. He stepped back from his friend and was about to turn and walk the other way. That was when he felt a hand take a hold of his own and it made him look back. Buzz's grip was surprisingly soft and gentle and Woody just stared at him completely motionless.

"Woody...I never thought you would...feel that way about me. I mean, you and Bo-Peep..." Buzz tried to say.

"I know...I guess that we don't learn the truth until the last minute. I guess that moment inches from death brought out my true feelings. I just feel so wrong...its not right. Thats why I didn't want to tell you."

"You were afraid because you believed _that_?"

"Buzz, we're both men...it just isn't right."

"Who says? Who has that right to judge because of that? Don't be afraid of how you feel...if something makes you happy why should it matter what others think."

"I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me or you wouldn't want to be my friend."

"I could never do that to you. You mean a lot to me, just like I know I mean a lot to you and...this proves it."

"I don't want to change things...I don't want to strain things between us."

"Never."

Woody felt Buzz's thumb rub over his knuckles and a smile appeared on his face. He stepped closer to the cowboy doll and took his other hand as well.

"Woody...we have been through so much over the years and to tell you the truth I was waiting for this moment. Waiting for a long time. Hoping that perhaps you would feel the same way about me." He explained.

"You mean?"

"Yes, I feel the same. I am so happy now that I know it is mutual."

"Oh Buzz...I just can't believe it. I...I'm so happy. I don't feel that loneliness anymore...the void is gone. Now you're here to fill it."

"And I always will be..._to infinity and beyond_."

Buzz pulled Woody close and wrapped his arms around him softly. This made the cowboy blush but he wrapped his arms around the space ranger. A feeling of happiness washed over him as he realized the man accepted his feelings. He leaned in and they were cheek to cheek softly nuzzling. He felt the other man rubbing his back soothingly making him close his eyes. That was at least until Buzz pushed away slightly so that they were face to face.

"Woody I want you to know that I am always here and my feelings will never change." Buzz whispered.

"The same goes for me Buzz..." Woody whispered back.

They both leaned in and their noses touched as smiles appeared on their faces. Woody gasped softly as Buzz began to rock him to and fro. It was one of the most romantic moments that he had ever experienced and it was only going to get better. They grew even closer and the cowboy's body went ridged as he felt the space ranger's lips brush his softly. They finally closed the gap as their lips caressed in a chaste kiss. The two made the kiss as long as possible pulling away moments later to breath much needed air.

"Buzz are you sure about this? I mean, what about Jessie?" Woody asked a bit apprehensive.

"Woody she will understand...and you need me. We need each other." Buzz whispered.

"What...what will the others think?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I guess you're right."

"They don't need to know about it yet. We can keep it secret if you like."

"I don't want to make things difficult...we have been through enough already."

"It's up to you, all that matters to me is that we are together."

"I feel like I'm taking you from Jessie...I don't want to..."

"Shhh...Woody stop worrying. Can't you do that for one second?"

Woody gave Buzz a rather irritated look but the space ranger eased it with a kiss to the cheek. They did not realize that there was a pair of eyes on them and a pair of ears listening close. Jessie jumped up on the drawer and walked over to the two toys surprising them greatly. They let go of each other and blushed looking away from the cowgirl and one another.

"Its okay guys." Jessie said with a smile.

"You're all right with Buzz and me...being together?" Woody asked.

"It's like he said Woody...you need each other. You two have been together longer...I'll be fine."

She took both of their hands and put them together smiling at them kindly. Woody and Buzz looked at her and then at each other happily. They leaned in and hugged each other softly as the space ranger rubbed the cowboy's back softly.

"Oh, and don't worry...I won't tell anyone." Jessie whispered.

She gave them a wink and then hoped off the dresser leaving them alone. The storm continued its rage outside and the lightning flashed outside the window. A loud rumble followed but it only made the two toys cuddle close to one another. Buzz nuzzled his nose against Woody's cheek making him blush.

"I never knew you were so romantic Buzz." Woody said just above a whisper.

"You're special Woody...very special."

"Aw Buzz...stop it."

"Hmm, I remember when we first met...if I recall you hated me. We even fought."

"I didn't hate you...just disliked you a bit."

"Well, look at us now."

Buzz smiled and leaned in brushing his lips against Woody's almost teasing him. The cowboy smiled and realized what the other man was trying to do. He leaned in and did the same thing to him barely touching his lips. They stared into each other's eyes as the space toy leaned in and they nuzzled cheeks. Finally Woody pulled away slightly and caught Buzz's lips in a warm and loving kiss. The cowboy doll wrapped his arms around his lover and the kiss deepened. Buzz put his hand to the back of Woody's neck pulling him closer to where their lips were almost mashing.

They pulled away to breath but were once again kissing softly and rubbing each other's back. Buzz moved his hand down and traced the small of the cowboy's back making him groan softly. The space toy liked the sound the other man made and caressed the small of his back again. It seemed that he had found the man's soft spot because he groaned again softly. Meanwhile Woody moved one of his hands to the back of Buzz's neck softly caressing. He closed his eyes and could not keep back the groan that escaped his lips. The two grew more passionate and loving as time passed them by.

Finally, tired and exhausted the two laid down beside one another and cuddled. Buzz softly spooned Woody as the two began to fall asleep watching the storm outside the window. Happiness washed over the cowboy and he felt his lover's hand run up and down his side. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep without any nightmare's troubling him.

"I love you." Buzz cooed into Woody's ear.

"I...love...you..." Woody said in his sleep.

Buzz cuddled close and closed his eyes drifting into slumber as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Yes, there are spoilers from Toy Story 3 here so if you have not seen the movie then don't read this. Any way, I totally support this pairing but don't throw bricks at me. BuzzxWoody has become more popular since the third movie came out...more BROMANCE PLZ! I have found out that I am not the only one who supports these two together. That aside, enjoy the story and please don't flame me...do not appreciate that. Remember you click the mouse...not me.

**Pairing: **Woody x Buzz(slash)

**Warning:** Some depression from Woody, AU and boyxboy love. Now, in this chapter there may be a little gore. Not too much though.

So in this chapter Buzz and Woody are closer than ever but something unexpected with separate them not in a literal sense but in another sense. Any way the italicized part is the past wjile not italicized is what is going on in the present of the story...just to clear up any confusion. Chapter four will be up soon as well!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hanging By A Thread**

The pain, waves of pain overtook the cowboy doll's body as his world spun around him. Ragged gasps and frightened screams wracked his entire frame as snarling continued. He felt his whole head shake violently and jagged teeth pierced soft plush fabric. If he could bleed his life's essence would be spilling all away. Two dark and angry eyes stared into his seeming to look right through him. A mask of black fur made the raving animal seem even more sinister as it twisted his weakened body in it's teeth.

He heard a familiar voice and felt the animal jerk its head violently as if in pain. The sheriff opened his eyes half way and everything seemed like it was in a fog. He caught the sight of a familiar white, lime green and lavender figure a top this animals head. Claws came up to protect its face as it was being attacked itself. The cowboy doll fell to the hard floor as the creature threw its head back. He could still hear hissing and scurrying all around him but his eyes began to close.

The last thing he heard was a blood curtailing scream from this animal as it made a thumping sound most likely hitting a wall or the floor. There was even more scurrying that grew fainter and fainter until it disappeared completely. Everything grew silent but the whole world went black.

* * *

**_Three Hours Earlier..._**

_Woody sat on Bonnie's bed completely unmoving and limp just as the little girl left for daycare. She went over to him and Buzz who was stationed only a few inches away from him and took them both into her arms. Her mother told her that she could never take the toys to daycare because she could lose them. It was something that Bonnie had to deal with and would always remember that they would be there when she got back. She smiled as she cuddled her little friends and then put them back on the bed softly. She had come to learn that she must never separate them. _

_It became like this ever since she found the two together holding hands. She knew that meant that they could never be apart ever. (Of course, by this time the other toys had figured it all out and seemed to be all right with it.) Bonnie turned back to them one last time but then grabbed her backpack and skipped out of her bedroom. There was the sound of some chatter, a door shutting down stairs and then a car starting. The cars sound grew faint as it drove off and only the sound of chirping birds could be heard outside. _

_Buzz was the first to move, softly reaching over and latching his arm with Woody's. The cowboy looked over moving as well and smiled softly scooting closer to the space ranger. They cuddled close holding each other affectionately hearing some movement below. It did not phase them, the others toys had already found out about their relationship and seemed to accept it. They knew well enough to leave the two alone and waited till they joined them. They had respect for one another's privacy if it was needed. _

_Woody gasped softly as Buzz's lips graced his softly with a tender kiss. He kissed back pulling the space ranger in deeper running his hand along the man's back. He felt the other toy mimic his actions and trail his hand down his back resting above his tailbone. They had been together for months now and their love was stronger than ever. Destiny had brought them together and nothing would ever part them. It was written in the stars that they were meant to be as one. The most adorable part of their relationship was the fact that they went everywhere together. So deeply in love that everything else seemed to fade around them. _

_The void in Woody's life, the hole that was torn in his heart was finally sewn up. He could never forget Andy but he knew Buzz would always be there to love him. It could be said that he loved the cowboy even more than the boy ever did. The man would do anything to protect him and be with him and visa versa. After all it was Woody that taught him everything and he was a sort of mentor. If it was not for him then his delusion would have cost him his life. It did hurt him to know he was not a real space ranger but the cowboy taught him that it was even better to be a toy. _

_He snapped out of his thoughtful state when he felt a nuzzle to his cheek. He saw those brown chocolatey eyes become half lidded, full of love. Buzz smiled as he reached behind and put his hand upon Woody's neck. He pulled him in for another deep and passionate kiss that lasted over ten seconds. They slowly parted both with smiled upon their plastic features and the sheriff let out a sigh. Suddenly he felt himself pulled on top of the space ranger and his eyes went wide. They were face to face only centimeters apart as a twinkle appeared in Buzz's eyes._

_ Woody's eyes became almost dreamy like as he cuddled against the man below him. The world seemed to stand still just for them as their lips brushed lightly. The cowboy let out a small gasp as he felt a warm tongue run across his bottom lip. He saw something sparkle in those sky blue orbs and he instinctively parted his lips. His eyes fluttered closed as soft groans managed to escape him. Their tongues met and almost did a little tango before Buzz finally pulled away and they both took a deep breath. They sighed at the same time and then looked at each other with a smile. _

_Buzz reached over and pulled Woody so that his face was in the crook of his neck. He stroked the brown solid hair upon his head realizing the man's hat must have fallen off in their moment of love. It did not matter at the moment so he just continued stroking the man's head. _

_"Woody...I love you." Buzz cooed into Woody's ear. "I can truly say that you are my whole world." _

_"Aww, Buzz now your just being mushy." Woody whispered back. _

_"Oh come on...you know you like it my sweet cowboy." _

_"Buzz..." _

_"Woody." _

_"I love you." _

_"So, what do you want to do today?" _

_"It depends on what is going on with the others." _

_"Don't you ever think about yourself?" _

_Woody pulled away looking into Buzz's eyes and noticed that he had a rather smug look on his face. He frowned and rolled his eyes just before the space ranger toy kissed him passionately. This time he took his hand and placed it on the back of Buzz's neck making him groan softly. Woody felt a hand run along his spine and caress the small of his back lovingly. The whole world disappeared around them until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They pulled away and both looked to see Jessie sitting sideways on Bullseye with a smug look on her face. _

_She hopped off and walk over to them winking as she strode up. _

_"I don't mean to interrupt you two love birds but the other toys need your assistance." _

_"Is something wrong?" Asked Woody with a look if concern on his face. "I knew that I should have held a meeting." _

_"Woody...calm down. Let's go and see what we can do." Buzz said cooly. _

_He got to his feet with grace and took the cowboy's hand in his. He pulled the doll to his feet and the two followed Jessie hopping off the bed. Upon seeing them all the other toys gathered around and seemed to be in a panic. That was at least until Dolly came forward and calmed everyone before explaining what was wrong. _

_"Woody we have a problem." She said almost as if it were a statement. "Yesterday Bonnie was playing with some of her toys in a box." _

_"Oh no...don't tell me?" Woody said putting his palm to his face. "She left them in the box and now they are trapped there." _

_"Yes, but her mother put the box in...the attic." Trixie the blue triceratops said with a shiver. _

_"Oh no they don't belong up there!" Rex yelled going into a tizzy. _

_All the other toys began to panic not really knowing what to do or how to help. _

_"Wait a minute...WAIT A MINUTE!" Woody yelled. "Stop, calm down. Everything will be all right if we all remain calm." _

_"Woody's right, if we get hysterical we can't do anything. There has to be a way to get those toys out of the attic." Buzz explained in a calm and collected tone. _

_"Well, we thought maybe one or both of you could get them down?" Dolly said looking at Woody kindly._

_Buzz looked at Woody and smiled taking his hand in his own. The cowboy doll turned to him and smiled as well and knew that they would do it together. They just had to figure out a way to get up in the attic. All the toys huddled together and came up with a plan to get the two up there. Dolly knew that Bonnie's mother had left a ladder out in the hall so perhaps they could move it. _

_After the meeting all of them gathered in the hall and began pushing the ladder toward the attic. They finally managed to get it below the cover in the ceiling and stopped letting Buzz and Woody climb to the top. The cover to the attic was light weight so the two toys managed to slid it off easily. They looked down and all the other toys were waving at them wishing them luck._

_ "You be careful ya two love birds." Jessie said with a giggle. "I couldn't bare to lose either of ya!" _

_"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it Jess." Woody said with a smile. _

_Buzz took his hand and pulled him into the attic before slipping the cover back over. The two looked around realizing how very dark and quiet it was. It smelled a little strange and was a bit humid but they wouldn't be there too long. Cautiously they looked around walking slowly side by side. Woody heard a strange sound and put his hand on Buzz's shoulder making him stop in his tracks. _

_"I heard something from over there." He whispered pointing to the right. _

_"It must be the trapped toys." Buzz said putting his hand to his chin. "But which box are they in?" _

_"Why don't we knock on the box and see if we get a knock back?" _

_"Good thinking." _

_The two quickly went over to the stacked boxes and began knocking on each one. Woody came to a box located not too far from a fan. He knocked on it softly and this time received a knock back. _

_"Buzz, Buzz I found them!" Woody called making the space ranger run over quickly. _

_"Let's get this box open." Buzz said climbing on top of the cardboard box. _

_He pulled the tape off and opened the flaps of the box revealing the very frightened Peas-In-a-Pod and two little hamster toys. He lifted them out one at a time and dropped them down to Woody who brought them over to the cover in the ceiling. He opened it a crack and softly lowered them onto the ladder motioning for them to climb down slowly. He quickly ran back over to Buzz as he climbed down off the box. _

_"You know you could have went with them." Buzz said with a smile. "I would have met you on the ladder." _

_"I wasn't going to leave you behind." Woody said walking up to his love. "Our love makes us inseparable...remember?" _

_If Buzz could blush his cheeks would have been tinted a fine shade of pink. He felt the cowboy doll wrap his arms around his waist and he was pulled close. Woody leaned down slightly and nuzzled him giggling a bit. The space ranger toy wrapped his arms around his plush lover and their lips met softly. They kissed for a few seconds before deciding that they wanted out of the strange smelling attic. _

_Woody walked ahead a few steps and turned around with a smile on his face until he saw something that terrified him. Within the darkness of the attic a pair of shinning yellow eyes were glaring at them. The cowboy doll grew very still making the space ranger look at him with confusion. He stopped and wondered why he had this shocked look on his face. _

_"Buzz...don't move." Woody whispered with a hint of fear in his tone. _

_"Why?" Buzz questioned not quite understanding the situation. _

_Buzz took another step making Woody very nervous and shaky. _

_"Buzz stop." He ordered. "I said don't move." _

_"This is ridiculous Woody." Buzz said crossing his arms over his chest in irritation. "Don't you want to get out of here?" _

_As Buzz walked forward Woody stepped back as these yellow eyes followed. Then their was a nasty little growl and the space ranger toy stopped in his tracks. He darted his eyes all around until he heard the noise come from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw what was making Woody act to strange. That was when a mask began to appear around the eyes and the animal stepped into the streaks on sunlight coming down around them. The enraged raccoon was baring its teeth and its claws were as sharp as a serrated knife. _

_It had its beady yellow eyes square on Buzz because he was the closest target. It seemed that the space rangers glow in the dark parts also made it pay more attention to him. The animal then jumped at him but he felt himself pushed away. He fell to the attic floor a few feet away but quickly turned his head to see the most horrible sight. Woody had its jaws inches from his face with his hands prying them open. The beast was hissing and growling as it shook its head and finally got the doll off its jaws. _

_It swooped its head down and grabbed Woody within its sharp teeth. The cowboy doll gasped and screamed in pain as the teeth pierced through his stuffing. He fought against the raccoon but Buzz knew he had to do something. He got to his feet and ran over immediately jumping on the animals head. The two toys continued to fight against the creature for what seemed like forever. _

* * *

Buzz had scared the animal away but his face turned to anguish when he saw Woody laying lifeless. He ran over and kneeled down beside his mortally wounded lover as sadness overtook him. The space ranger reached out his hand and stroked the cowboy's porcelain cheek softly. He bowed his head but took a hold of one of Woody's lifeless hands holding it, cradling it within his own. Then for the first time tears welled within his eyes and flowed down his cheeks being absorbed by the cloth of the cowboy's vest. His sobs were soft, soft enough to hear a sound that brought hope back to him.

He looked back at Woody's face and realized he could hear the doll still breathing. Buzz knew that he had to act quickly in order to save the man's life. He reached down and put his arms under the cowboy doll lifting him bridal style. He held him close and ran to the ceiling cover trying to remove it without dropping him. Finally he managed to remove it by kicking it off with his foot. He jumped down onto the top of the ladder with a soft thud but did not waste any time.

Buzz ran down the ladder and met the other toys at the bottom whom all gasped. Jessie ran up to him and took Woody's hand looking upon him in shock. Then she looked up and Buzz but was unable to get anything past her lips.

"A raccoon. It was hiding in the attic and...it would have gotten me if it...if it weren't for Woody." Buzz said trailing off as he realized what Woody had done. "He-he sacrificed himself for me."

Buzz lowered his head closing his eyes realizing that it should have been him and not Woody. The cowboy doll loved him so much that he pushed him away getting the attack instead. He opened his eyes again and looked upon the man in his arms realizing that he had to try to save his life. He looked back at Jessie and then at all the others knowing what had to be done.

"Dolly?" He called to the original leader of Bonnie's room. "Take some toys into the bathroom and try to find some bonding tape to seal Woody's wounds and if you can bring back anything you believe with help."

"Of course Mr. Lightyear." She said and then motioned for some of the others to follow.

"The rest of you come and help me try to make Woody comfortable."

Buzz and the rest of the toys ran back into Bonnie's room scrambling to find a comfortable place for their fallen leader. Finally Mrs. Potato Head and Trixie managed to find a small shoe box and filled it with some cotton left over from an art project. Jessie found some fabric and fashioned it into a pillow also putting it inside. Buzz gently laid Woody in the box and made him as comfortable as possible. The cowboy doll still didn't move and this frightened the space ranger greatly. Although he did not show it he was in a panic forgetting what to do or how to do it.

Finally Dolly and the other came back with some bonding tape and some Ibuprofen. They weren't exactly sure how they would get the pills down the toys throat but they would figure out something. That was when Trixie and Rex found a pair of scissors and discovered that they could possibly cut the pills into little bits. Mr. Pricklepants read the directions on the bottle and estimated that a half pill would be plenty for a toy. Buzz, Jessie and Dolly began to cut the tape and try to seal the wounds on Woody's body. Everyone was working together to save the cowboy from death.

After all of the commotion all was taken care of. They managed to get the pill down Woody's throat and all the wounds were sealed. That was when Slinky came over with the cowboy's hat in his teeth. He handed it to Buzz whom looked upon it with anguish and anger. He was angry at himself for being so stupid and not listening to the other toy. If he would have stopped moving when Woody told him then perhaps the animal wouldn't have leapt at them. He then realized that blaming himself would not solve anything and he turned back to his wounded lover.

_'Why isn't he waking up?'_ Buzz questioned inside.

Dolly could see the confusion on the space rangers face and she had a feeling that she knew what he was wondering about. She walked up to Buzz and put a hand on his shoulder making him turn and look at her.

"Mr. Lightyear I am not really sure if I'm correct but I believe Woody is in what is called a coma." She said a bit tentatively.

"A coma." Buzz said to himself and then remember what it meant. "Oh no...Woody."

"What's a coma?" Jessie asked curiously.

"It means that he is in a state where he is unconscious for a long period of time." Buzz tried to explain to the best of his knowledge. "He may not respond to us but he may still be able to hear us."

"Can we try and wake him up?" Rex asked unsure of what all this meant.

"No. He has to come out of the coma on his own...maybe with our help." Buzz said with sadness in his tone.

The other toys looked upon Woody and this melancholy aura fell upon them. Buzz took Woody's hand in his and leaned down softly kissing his cheek. He would stay by his side until he woke from this state. Nothing would part them, not even this coma. The only problem was Bonnie would not be able to play with him until he did rouse from the state. All the toys knew a place they could hide Woody that the girl would never be able to find him. The space ranger refused to leave him even though the others wanted him to lead them for the time being.

"Buzz, without Woody who will lead us?" Jessie asked a look of concern on her face.

"Dolly and you can lead the others." Buzz said distacted by Woody's hat which he still held in his hand. "You are both more than capable to do that until he is better."

"I guess so but...will you stay with him all the time?"

"Yes, until he wakes." Buzz said reaching his hand out and taking a hold of Woody's hand. "I also have to make sure no one finds him."

"Okay...then please take good care of him and of yourself." Jessie finally turned and left heading back toward Bonnie's room.

Buzz was sure that they were alone but he heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of Slinky dog walking over slowly but surely. He looked up into the space toy's blue orbs and began to speak quietly.

"Buzz, what happened in that attic? He asked pressing the issue a bit with his tone.

"He saved my life." Buzz said trailing off near the end. "That raccoon never wold have attacked if I would have listened to him."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me to stop moving but I was too stubborn to listen to him." Buzz lowered his head in shame. "I was so stupid."

"Buzz, it wasn't your fault." Slink reached up and put his paw on the space rangers free hand. "Sometimes we just have little control over the things that happen to us."

"True."

"After all, he is still alive he may not actually be with us but he is alive."

"Yes, but hanging by a thread."

"He will make it through Buzz, he has made it through everything before this."

"He is the strongest of all of us."

"Yes, but he needs you...more than ever now." Slink began to walk away but looked back one last time. "After all, you mean everything to him."

* * *

Yes, finally a chapter 3! What did you guys think? R&R plz! Chapter four will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Yes, there are spoilers from Toy Story 3 here so if you have not seen the movie then don't read this. Any way, I totally support this pairing but don't throw bricks at me. BuzzxWoody has become more popular since the third movie came out...more BROMANCE PLZ! I have found out that I am not the only one who supports these two together. That aside, enjoy the story and please don't flame me...do not appreciate that. Remember you click the mouse...not me.

**Pairing: **Woody x Buzz(slash)

**Warning:** Some depression from Woody, AU and boyxboy love.

So in this chapter Woody is fighting for his life but not alone. Buzz is by his side but they are separated by this dark wall(coma). Find out what happens!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Those Voices Outside**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months but Woody remained in a coma. Still staying by his side was the man that loved him and would never leave him. Buzz refused to give up on the cowboy doll refusing to believe it was the end. Even though the others were starting to lose hope of seeing their leader again, the space ranger believed otherwise. His love for the man was stronger than anything that could keep them a part. This coma would not keep them away and they would both fight it together.

Buzz sat quietly beside the unmoving cowboy and had his hand in his own. He rubbed the knuckles of his lover looking down upon his motionless face sadly. The moon had risen into the sky and it shown upon them with its fullness. The space toy looked up and marveled at the lunar beauty that the night brought. The stars twinkled and sparkled off in the distance making him wish that Woody could see the beauty he saw. He looked back down at the man he loved and reached out with his other hand stroking his forehead gently.

"The moon and the stars are so beautiful Woody." Buzz said softly. "I wish that you could see it."

_'Oh Buzz, I can't find you...its so dark."_ Woody spoke through the dark fog in this strange place. _'I can hear you and I love you.'_

Woody seemed to be floating in this empty space full of darkness and silence. It was cold and he couldn't seem to break through this imaginary wall holding him in. Everyday he could hear Buzz's voice a bit closer and more audible. He kept fighting wanting to see the man he loved again. He wanted to see his face, his smile, and he beautiful blue eyes. Just to be able to wrap his arms around the man again was worth fighting for.

"Woody I have been thinking about all of this." Buzz explained. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you back in the attic...I'm so sorry."

_'No...Buzz please don't blame yourself.'_ Woody said struggling against this dark wall. '_Please, I want to be with you!'_

"I am always so overconfident...a fatal flaw of mine."

_'We all have flaws.'_

"I try to come off as unemotional at times but seeing you like this just makes my heart wrench."

_'I never thought you were unemotional Buzz...never.'_

"You were always the sweet and caring one. That was part of the reason why I fell in love with you."

_'Aww...now that was sweet.'_

"I guess in a way we complete each other."

Outside the moon and stars light disappeared behind the ominous clouds of and approaching storm. Buzz looked up as he heard a soft thunder rumble off in the distance. He decided that it was time to get some sleep after a long day of patrol and caring for the cowboy. He managed to slip into the shoe box beside Woody and wrap his arms softly around his waist. He nuzzled the man's neck and took in the hickory sent of his clothing as he closed his eyes. The rain began to make a pitter patter sound against the window pane outside.

Buzz cuddled close to Woody as the storm began to wage war with the outside. He softly traced his hand along the cowboy dolls side feeling the warmth coming from his lover.

"Please wake up soon Woody...I miss hearing your voice." Buzz cooed into his ear. "I miss everything before this coma."

_'Buzz I miss everything before it too.'_ Woody whispered wishing that the space ranger could hear him.

Even though he couldn't see he could still feel the warmth of the man against him. It comforted him greatly and made him want to break free of this darkness even more. As the stormy night continued on the only thing he seemed to hear were the soft breaths of the sleeping man beside him. He felt Buzz scoot even closer until he was spooning him and Woody wished even more that he was not in a coma. Why was it so hard for him to break free?

* * *

Another mont went by that Woody was still unresponsive and things were getting really hard. All the other toys were worried about Buzz because he refused to leave the cowboy's side. They all believed that it was time for him to let the man go and be at peace. The space ranger on the other hand thought that they were the ones that were foolish. Woody had always been there for them and now they were giving up on him. He believed this for a long time until Jessie finally decided to speak with him.

She saw him sitting beside Woody holding his hand lovingly and looking at him with nostalgia. The cowgirl walked over and put a hand softly on the man's shoulder making him turn and look into her soft green orbs. She gave him a sad smile and sat down beside him also looking upon the cowboy doll.

"Buzz...its time to let go." She said kindly.

"Please...not you too? Buzz questioned with irritation in his voice. "Woody has been here for all of us and now you want to turn your backs on him?"

"No, listen to me. Woody isn't going to pull through this."

"That isn't true!"

"Buzz, he has been like this for almost a year now."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes, it isn't fair to make him suffer like this."

"But...I can't...I love him."

"I know you do and if that is true then you will let him go to peace."

"He's still in there...somewhere."

"Buzz...Woody is gone. He has been gone since the day that raccoon attacked him."

"Woody..."

"I know it hurts but...sometimes we don't have a choice."

"I...I would do anything for him just like he would do anything for me."

"Then do this one thing for him. Let him go Buzz."

Buzz didn't want to cry but tears began to make there way down his warm plastic cheeks. He looked away from Jessie and began to sob softly reaching out and stroking Woody's face. The cowgirl softly pat his back as tears formed in her eyes as well. Letting go of someone you loved was the most difficult thing in the world. She knew the pain that was going through the space ranger's heart. She loved Buzz but ever since he fell in love with Woody she loved him as a friend.

She wanted him to be happy and it made her happy that he was happy with Woody. Jessie snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Buzz had walked away. She looked over and saw that he was trying to accept what was happening. After a while he found some cloth and carried it over hesitating as he look at the cowboy dolls beautiful face. He leaned down and whispered something into his ear.

"I will never forget you Woody." He cooed softly. "You will always be my sweet cowboy...always."

He moved slightly and then brushed his lips against Woody's unmoving ones. They were still warm but he knew soon they would be cold.

"You're doin the right thing Buzz." Jessie assured him.

"It doesn't feel like it but...if it means he is in a better place..." Buzz trailed off. "Then it is for the best."

Meanwhile Woody was in a panic trying his hardest to break free of this darkness. He wanted to reach for the voices he heard but the wall wouldn't let him through. At first be became angry, then he grew sad and finally he seemed to want to give up.

_'Buzz...don't...don't leave me.'_ Woody said as tears went down his cheeks. _'Buzz...Buzz...Buzz...'_

The space ranger hesitated and then put the cloth over Woody leaving him to go to rest in peace. Jessie put her hand on Buzz's shoulder and they walked away slowly but there was hesitation. It was so hard for the man to let go and he kept looking back not wanting to leave or give up. The two got farther away until he was no longer able to see the show box anymore but his heart tore in two. He had done the thing that he told himself he would never do, he gave up on him. He feels a guilt begin to seep into him and he realized he broke a promise to the one he loved.

Woody continued to float within the dark place realizing that he was alone now. Buzz had let him go and he decided that maybe it was time he let go. He had a good life and was happy with the outcome. Yet, despite this his heart would not let go of the man he loved and he longed to be with him. He wished that he could have spent more time with him and wondered what the future would have been like for them. He realized that all the things that could have been were now gone or floating with him in the darkness.

He remained alone for a long time not really sure what was to come of him. There was no light for him to cross over so he wasn't sure what was going on. Fear and sadness filled him as he just sat stuck behind this dark cloudy wall. He curled up into himself pulling his legs toward his chest instinctually. Woody was never one to give up but he was in the position that he had no other choice. He was going to curl up and wait for something, anything to happen.

The darkness seemed to have this oppressive feeling as if trying to keep him there. Hours passed as he remained curled up alone within this strange floating state. Then suddenly he felt a warmth that pulled him from his curled position. His eyes lit up when he heard the familiar voice of a certain space ranger.

"Woody...I couldn't leave you." Buzz whispered softly into the cowboy's ear. "I'm sorry, how could I just give up on you?"

_'Oh Buzz...I'm just glad that your back.'_ Woody cooed wishing that Buzz could hear. _'I want to see you again...so very much.' _

Buzz held Woody close to him and stroked his back lovingly just not wanting to let go. He was such a strong person but seeing the one he loved suffering it just tore him up. The space ranger nuzzled his cheek and kissed it softly. He trailed kisses down finally catching soft unmoving lips with his own. Despite what Jessie had said the space toy snuck back to be with Woody again. The cowboy was lucky that the man would never give up on him.

"Please Woody, come out of this." Buzz said sadly. "Wake up."

Woody could hear his lover's voice echo within the dark space louder than ever. He began to fight against this imaginary wall trying to break through. Just hearing the sadness in Buzz's voice made him want to keep trying and get out of the strange place. Their love was strong and no wall was going to stand between them.

_'Buzz! Buzz! Keep talking!'_ Woody called out. _'I can hear you!'_

"Woody wake up." Buzz said almost as if he could hear Woody's plea. "I know you can."

_'You are so close...I want to see you!' _

"I want to see your beautiful eyes and hear your soothing voice again."

_'I want to see your eyes again too.' _

"I want to feel your arms around me and I want you hear you say I love you again."

_'I love you Buzz.'_

"Woody."

_'Buzz!'_

Then finally a small light broke into the darkness around Woody and it made him squint. It grew brighter and brighter until this cloudiness was only there and things were a bit blurry. His eyes opened partially and he could make out Buzz's form through the fuzziness. He could feel his arms around him and hear his soft sobs. Woody was finally free and had broken from the coma that had its grip on him.

"B-B-Buzz..." He said almost inaudibly.

The space ranger became silent and then looked down into soft chocolatey eyes that were half open. A huge smile spread across his face and tears of joy instead of sorrow flowed down his cheeks. He hugged Woody close and nuzzled him almost smothering him with affection.

"Woody, oh Woody I knew you would pull through...I just knew you would!" Buzz cried more ecstatic than anyone had ever seen. "I am glad that I came back and didn't give up on you!"

"Buzz...I'm...so happy to see you. I thought I would never see you...again." Woody said his throat still hoarse from not being used.

"I...I thought I might lose you...my sweet cowboy."

"I thought the same thing...my sweet space ranger."

Buzz's eyes became half lidded as the last tear dribbled down his cheek. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Woody's passionately kissing him. The cowboy doll reached up wearily and wrapped an arm around his lover. As energy began to come back to him he too moved his lips as well. They kissed for as long as humanly possible breaking to breathe after. He continued to kiss the cowboy not wanting to let him go but he didn't realize the man was tired from his fight between life and death.

"B-Buzz...Buzz...I...need to rest. Woody said between kisses.

"I will stay with you. Buzz whispered after he parted their lips. "To make you comfortable."

"I'm so glad your here."

"I'm glad your back...I missed you. Everything about you."

"I missed everything about you too."

Buzz laid Woody down in the cotton and then slipped in beside him spooning him lovingly. He rubbed the man's belly and cuddled close whispering in his ear.

"I love you...so much." He cooed. "You complete me."

"We complete each other." Woody cooed back.

The cowboy closed his eyes and thought about how much they both had gone through. Buzz was always there for him and when he was inches from death he remained by his side. The space ranger loved him more than Andy ever did and he admitted it. Now that the man was by his side forever and always he could truly let Andy go because he knew he would be cared for. Through thick and thin, light and darkness and even the most dangerous of situations he was there. They were there for each other and he knew the space toy felt the same way. Woody had been thinking deep and hard about something ever since he fell into the coma. He had finally made a decision about Buzz and him and thought it was time. It would be a life changing thing and a huge decision but he knew it would only make things better. It was the quintessence of pure love. The cowboy had decided that once he was better he would ask Buzz to become his husband. As he drifted off to sleep this thought made him smile and he knew this was forever.

* * *

Well, chapter five in in progress! R&R plz!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Yes, there are spoilers from Toy Story 3 here so if you have not seen the movie then don't read this. Any way, I totally support this pairing but don't throw bricks at me. BuzzxWoody has become more popular since the third movie came out...more BROMANCE PLZ! I have found out that I am not the only one who supports these two together. That aside, enjoy the story and please don't flame me...do not appreciate that. Remember you click the mouse...not me.

**Pairing: **Woody x Buzz(slash)

**Warning:** Some depression from Woody, AU and boyxboy love. Also marriage!

So in this chapter Woody is fighting for his life but not alone. Yay for adorable marriage scene!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Will You?**

It took a few days but the sheriff and leader of Andy's toys was back in action. It took some time to heal and he had to be sewn but it was all worth it. He was able to see the one he loved again and it meant he could have a future. It meant that Buzz could also have a future and that they could both be happy. It was hard to be alone again but they managed to do so one day and it was the perfect opportunity for Woody.

The two of them walked along the flowerbed in the yard watching the flickering of the fireflies. It was the forth of July and fireworks were filling the sky above them. Buzz took Woody's hand and they sat down in a soft spot in the grass. They cuddled together and watched both the fireflies and the bright explosions of color up above. The space ranger placed a little peck on the cowboy's cheek and they both smiled. That was when Buzz took the opportunity to move Woody into his lap surprising him. The man wriggled a bit and finally was comfortable sitting sideways and looking up at the fireworks. The space ranger took his free hand and interlaced his hand with the cowboy's placing a peck on his cheek again. Their eyes remained on the sky and they both were wide eyed at the sight of all the sparkling colors mixing. There were so many different kinds of colorful explosions and some were louder than others.

Through the years the fireworks were still beautiful but it was even more beautiful because they could watch them together. Woody then turned his head and looked into Buzz's baby blue eyes which were reflecting all the colors in the darkened sky. He decided that it was time to make his move. He slowly got out of the space ranger's lap making him a bit confused. The cowboy stood with his back to the man but then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Woody is something wrong?" Buzz asked rather puzzled.

"No, everything is great." Woody said with a smile.

He reached into his pocket turning back to Buzz hiding something behind his back. The cowboy took the space rangers hand and managed to gracefully get down on one knee. Buzz's eyes went wide when he realized what Woody was doing. His entire body went ridged and excitement began to become bottled up inside him. He could see this sparkle appear in the cowboy doll's eyes. The whole world became a soft blur as he felt the soft warm hand squeeze his own.

"Buzz, I will try my best not to sound corny but I love you so much." Woody began softly. "I have been thinking about this for a while and I have decided that I want to be with you until the end of time."

"Woody..." Buzz whispered.

"Every moment that I have spent with you have brought me so much joy."

"You have brought me so much joy."

"Buzz...Buzz Lightyear will you be my husband? Will you marry me?"

Buzz was always a sturdy toy but he swore that his heart just skipped a beat upon hearing those words. He then saw that Woody was definitely holding a ring in his other hand readying himself to put it on his ring finger. The space ranger didn't realize that he was keeping the man waiting with his disbelief. He turned his attention to the sweet cowboy before him, holding his hand. The space toy was finally able to form words.

"Woodrow Pride, I will marry you." Buzz said softly.

Woody was not sure how the space ranger knew his last name but at the moment it didn't matter. He slipped the ring on Buzz's finger suddenly making the space ranger's wings pop open. The cowboy got to his feet and let out a small chuckle seeing the look on the other man's face. He was in shock and couldn't seem to move, frozen in place. It was rather adorable and it was a shame that the toy couldn't blush because he would have been as red as a cherry tomato.

The cowboy took it upon himself to wrap his arms around the stunned toy and kiss him deeply. Buzz pulled out of his sudden frozen fixation and felt the man's warm lips against his. He finally kissed back and wrapped his arms around Woody stroking his back gently. Little did they know that only a few feet away hidden in a marigold patch were the other toys. Jessie and Dolly looked at each other like they had a huge plan. The two decided that they were going to put the wedding together for the two lovers.

Buzz and Woody laid in the grass kissing each other passionately as the fireworks went into their finale.

* * *

All the toys were in a tizzy running around the backyard setting things up and making sure things were in order. Jessie and Dolly were in charge and all the toys listened to everything they said. It just happened to be that three nights earlier they were on the computer researching weddings. After hours of looking at different sites they had a rather good idea of what they were going to do. The only thing that was rather hard to accomplish was separating both Buzz and Woody.

They somehow managed it having the guys like Mr. Potato-head, Ham and Rex take Buzz. Then the girls like Trixie, Jessie and Dolly would take Woody and get him all spoofed up. Dolly went over the list of things that she had written down from all the websites and realized she was missing a few things.

"Umm Jessie?" She questioned turning to the cowgirl. "We need a ring bearer."

"Oh, darn it!" Jessie cried taking her hat off and hitting it against the heel of her boot. "I knew we forgot some'n!"

"Let us do it!" The little Peas-In-a Pod cheered excitedly. "Yeah, let us do it!"

"Well, okay." Dolly said.

"Umm...what do we do?"

"You guys carry the rings down the isle and hold them until Buzz and Woody need them."

"Ohhh...neat!"

"Jessie I think someone is trying to make a get away?"

Dolly was pointing to Woody who was at that moment trying to tip toe away. Jessie made a whistle and called to Bullseye who was only a few feet away.

"Bullseye, get Woody!" She ordered him. "Make sure he doesn't get away!"

The horse immediately ran over and bucked Woody up onto his back where he could get anywhere. Jessie walked over with a smirk on her face knowing that she had him.

"Where do you think your go'n sheriff?" She asked slyly. "Thought you would get away huh?"

"I just wanted to see Buzz." Woody retorted defensively.

"I'm sorry cowboy but you can't see him until the walk down the isle." Dolly told him sympathetically.

Bullseye snorted and then neighed softly letting Woody down from his saddle. The cowboy adjusted his hat and dusted himself off a bit before standing with his arms crossed. Dolly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

"Don't worry its almost time." She said but then took his hat.

"Hey?" Woody cried a bit surprised.

Dolly replaced the hat with a white veil that went down over his face. She had borrowed it from on of Bonnie's Barbie dolls who was more than willing to give it. "You'll get your hat back, after the ceremony." Dolly promised him.

Woody nodded and then took in a deep breath letting out a sigh that made the veil blow out in front of his face.

"Are you...nervous?" Jessie teased him.

"No...I just can't believe it." Woody said somewhat in awe. "I can't believe that Buzz said yes."

"Well, he loves you Woody, why wouldn't he say yes?"

"I don't know...I mean I'm just a pull string cowboy doll. Buzz could have so much better."

Jessie and Dolly gasped realizing that Woody could possibly be having second thoughts.

"Woody, Buzz loves you...for you." Dolly said kindly.

"But...am I really good enough? An _old cowboy doll_...like me?"

"Yes." Jessie said giving him a soft hug. It just wasn't like Woody to second guess himself but it was a big day and he had so much going on in his head.

"Jessie...Buzz should be with you...not me." Woody said softly but also with a hint of sadness.

"Woody...I want Buzz to be with you. Thats what would make me happy."

She pulled away from the cowboy and saw that it was time for him to walk down the isle. She looped her arms with his taking him by surprise and guided him down the red cloth. Woody smiled when he saw Buzz was already standing up in front waiting for him. The space ranger had a bow-tie on and he had a broad smile on his face. There was music being played by Mrs. Potato-head which was "Here Comes the Bride." Everyone was silent while Jessie walked Woody down the isle and up beside Buzz.

Mr. Priklepants was the pastor that was going to marry the two so he stood proudly waiting for his que. Once Buzz and Woody were hand in hand he began to say his lines clearing his throat first.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today to unite these to men in holy matrimony if anyone has a reason for why these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Ha! You kidding me? Ham snorted. "Go get him Woodster!"

"Do you take Buzz Lightyear take Woodrow Pride as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Buzz said softly squeezing Woody's hand.

"Do you Woodrow Pride take Buzz Lightyear as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

There was silence and Woody looked into Buzz's eyes but hesitated. The space ranger smiled nodding his head but Jessie and Dolly were very nervous. They could see that once again the cowboy was having second thoughts. Mr. Pricklepants thought that perhaps Woody was in his own little world so his prompted him.

"Woody?" He questioned. "Woody what's wrong?

"Buzz...I-I'm sorry...I can't."

"What? Woody?"

"I-I just can't..."

Woody pulled away from the space ranger and ran down the isle and off into the yard. He hid among the vegetable garden sitting on a stone putting his face in his hands. He loved Buzz more than anything but something was keeping him from marrying the man. For the first time in his life the man was second guessing himself. He didn't think that he was good enough for the space ranger. He was then pulled from his thoughts by a hand softly laying on his shoulder.

He turned around and was looking into a part of worried green eyes. Jessie let out a sigh and sat on the rock beside the cowboy.

"Woody, you just stood Buzz up at the alter." Jessie said rather upset. "He loves you and is rather worried about you."

"I know...this is the worst time to start having second thoughts." Woody said under his breath.

"Why are you having second thoughts?"

"I was the one who proposed to him...I guess I didn't think about it hard enough."

"Woody if this is about me then you don't have to worry. I want Buzz to be with you...that is why I let him go."

"I didn't want to hurt you Jessie."

"You didn't hurt me...seeing you so happy has made me happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, you and Buzz have been through everything together...you have been together for so long. I reckon way before me."

"Yes...thats true."

"Then what are ya wait'n for...go marry the man you love."

"Jessie...I feel like I have nothing to give to Buzz."

"You know what he told me?"

"Hmm?"

"That all he wants is your love, you mean everything to him. Now what are you sitting around here for?"

"I..."

"Go and kiss your husband!"

Jessie took Woody by the arm and dragged him back to the wedding ceremony where everyone was still waiting. He dragged him up to the alter where Buzz was standing looking quite worried. Once he saw the man he loved a smile returned to his face and he took the cowboy's hands.

"Do you Woodrow Pride take Buzz Lightyear as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Mr. Pricklepants asked Woody again.

Jessie ran back to her spot beside Dolly and gave Woody the thumbs up. Buzz rubbed his thumbs over the cowboy's knuckles making him smile lovingly. It was true, the space ranger only wanted his love and nothing else.

"I do." Woody finally said.

"The rings?" Mr. Pricklepants questioned.

The Peas-in-A-Pod wriggled on up and both Woody and Buzz took the rings slipping them onto each others fingers.

"Then by the powers invested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

The cowboy doll was about to lean in a kiss his new husband when he was suddenly dipped down. Buzz pulled back the veil over his head and leaned in passionately kissing Woody with all of his might. Woody went weak in the knees clinging to the space ranger softly for support. After they parted everyone cheered and clapped for the two newly weds. Now the partying could begin.

* * *

Mmmm yes, BuzzxWoody wedding kiss...smexy. Any way, the next chapter will be awesome...SPANISH MODEZ FTW! R&R plz!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Yes, there are spoilers from Toy Story 3 here so if you have not seen the movie then don't read this. Any way, I totally support this pairing but don't throw bricks at me. BuzzxWoody has become more popular since the third movie came out...more BROMANCE PLZ! I have found out that I am not the only one who supports these two together. That aside, enjoy the story and please don't flame me...do not appreciate that. Remember you click the mouse...not me.

**Pairing: **Woody x Buzz(slash)

**Warning:** Some depression from Woody, AU and boyxboy love. Also marriage!

So in this chapter we see SPANISH BUZZ! We also get a rather hot love scene but nothing too much so as not to change to rating. It will remain rated T so nothing will be too extreme and if it needs to be changed then I will do so.

* * *

**Chapter Six: To the Moon**

The wedding after party began and it was a blast but Jessie had another idea to make the party even better. Dolly had put on some slow music and the cowgirl yanked Woody and Buzz nearly by their ears to dance. The two were alone when the space ranger grabbed the cowboy softly and held him close. They moved their feet slowly and in harmony looking into each others eyes lovingly. As the dance went on it was Buzz that laid his head against Woody's chest taking him by surprise. The cowboy laid his head upon the space rangers closing his eyes as the dance continued.

Finally other people began to join in on the dancing. Mr. and Mrs. Potato-Head, Rex and Trixie, Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants and others also joined in. Jessie took a hold of Bullseye's hoof and kind of did a dance with him so he didn't feel left out. The song finally ended and the cowgirl hand managed to sneak her way over to the boom box. She began to mess with the dial and turned on a song that was in Spanish. She gave a sly smile when she notice Buzz begin to shake his hips and rear.

"What's going on?" Buzz questioned. "Not this again."

"Buzz?" Woody questioned as well.

The space ranger began to twirl the cowboy around as he began to involuntarily dance a sexy Samba. He looked over at Jessie who had the biggest smirk plastered on her plastic features.

"You two don't have a choice!" She called out with a chuckle. "Just go with the flow."

"I have to admit Woody...I like this." Buzz said twirling the man with ease. "I am sure you do too, huh?"

"I didn't know I could dance like this." Woody said holding on to his hat.

Suddenly they made a quick twist to the right and Buzz grabbed a hold of his hips softly. Woody was pulled right up against him and he could feel the grinding of hips. He gasped and would have lost his balance but turned to see this strange sparkle in the space ranger's eyes. He saw a rather interesting smile on his face and he winked his eye.

"Amante hermoso...danza conmigo." _(English Translation: Beautiful lover...dance with me._) Buzz said in a husky voice just behind Woody's ear.

"Buzz...uh, oh. Woody said a bit worried. "Spanish mode."

"Le quiero cerca de mí." _(English Translation: I want you close to me.)_

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said."

Buzz began to dance again and twirled Woody so they were face to face but very close. He could feel the space ranger moving against him to the beat and he couldn't breathe for a moment. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and their noses met softly. Woody could feel Buzz's breath on his lips and it was a lucky thing he could not blush. He began to feel this strange sensation in his body that made his eyes become half lidded. The cowboy was taken by surprise when he felt a hand on his rear making his pull-string recoil without his control.

"_Somebody's poisoned the water hole!_" His voice box cried despite the fact that his jaw remained agape.

It was rather embarrassing but Buzz thought it was rather romantic so he kissed his new husband deeply on the lips. Woody felt a tongue run across his bottom lip and his body became ridged. He opened his lips partially and allowed the space toy entrance but as soon as he did he took control. Woody's tongue danced with his lovers pulling away only seconds later.

"Let's dance." Woody ordered.

"Tengo gusto." _(English Translation: I like.)_ Buzz said deeply.

Woody took a hold of him and dipped him down taking him by surprise. He leaned down and kissed Buzz's neck and then all the way up to his lips slowly. This snapped him out of his Spanish mode as his wing's popped open and his voice box involuntarily blurted his catch phrase.

"_To infinity and beyond!_"

The space ranger's eyes became half lidded and he wrapped his arms around his cowboy. He cuddled close and laid his head against Woody's chest closing his eyes. Jessie had stopped the music and decided to let them have a romantic moment.

"Hmm, I think I like your Spanish mode." Woody whispered in his ear.

"My what?" Buzz questioned a bit confused.

"Oh, nothing...my beautiful space ranger.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Woody...I can't believe it...we're...husbands."

"I know...I can't believe it either. That the Buzz Lightyear is my husband."

"It might sound strange but would my last name now be Pride or would yours be lightyear?"

"Hmm, I like Buzz Pride. Although you will always be Buzz Lightyear."

"I like that too."

"I hate to break up this moment but the cake?" Questioned Jessie as she walked up.

"Oh I almost forgot about the cake myself." Dolly said.

Everyone moved over to the rather large plastic cake that also belonged to the Wedding Barbie set. Dolly handed Woody a fake plastic knife and guided both Buzz and him to the cake. He put the knife in the sliver that was in the cake and the space ranger put his hand over his softly. The cowboy turned his head slightly and looked into those soft sky blue orbs. He felt and arms go around his waist and the two of them cut the cake together. He leaned down slightly and shared a short little kiss with his husband. Buzz softly gave the cowboy's side a little rub making him smile.

"Okay you two, there will be plenty of time for that later." Jessie teased putting her arms around their shoulders. "We still have things to do before the two of you can have your..._honeymoon_."

"Our what?" Buzz questioned a little puzzled.

"Dolly and I did a lot'a research over the past week and found that after the wedding the couple go somewhere nice."

"Hmmm, interesting." Woody said putting a finger to his chin.

"Yeah, but here's the best part...they spend the whole time..._alone_."

Jessie winked at the two and they looked at each other glad that they couldn't blush. Jessie walked away and everyone sat down for a toast to the newly weds. Rex, the Potato-heads and Hamm sat a a table together which was probably not a good idea.

"So this honeymoon thing what does it mean?" Rex questioned.

"It means that they're gonna ride a rocket to the moon, what do ya think it means ya over grown lizard?" Mr. Potato-head chided.

"Nice, real nice. Hamm commented rolling his eyes.

"Aww, come on...ya guys have no class." Slink said as he walked away reconsidering sitting with them.

"What? It's true!" Mr. Potato-head retorted.

"Whatever you say Potato-head." Ham chuckled rolling his eyes again.

"I still don't get it!" Rex panicked flailing his arms in frustration. -head put her face in her hands a bit embarrassed by her husband's wisecracks. Then everyone turned their attention to the front where Mr. Pricklepants was holding up a small wine glass. He was tapping on it with a fork trying to get everyone's attention finally quieting them down. Buzz and Woody were also seated at the front with Dolly, Jessie and Bullseye.

"All right then...I would like to make a toast to the two wonderful toy's sitting before us. Woody and Buzz you have our blessing and we wish you all the luck in the world." Mr. Pricklepants said taking a small bow. "Also that your life together will be wonderful, happy and full of love."

Everyone cheered and clapped as the two looked at each other and had a chaste kiss before Jessie stood up as well. She tapped on her glass and got everyone settled down so she could speak.

"Buzz Lightyear, your the sweetest space toy I ever met. So, I hope that means you will take good care of our sheriff. That you will always love him, care for him and keep him." Jessie said sternly but then turned to Woody. "Woody, you are a great leader and the smartest guy I know. You love Buzz and spend every moment you can with him because the time you have together should always...always be cherished."

She went over and kissed both of them on the cheek putting both their hands together in the process. Jessie began to chant for them to kiss making everyone else join in until they were all chanting it. Buzz and Woody looked at each other and smiled both leaning in at the same time. The kiss was deep and the cowboy put his hand behind the space ranger's neck rubbing gently. He let out a small little groan wrapping his arms around the man and rubbing his back in return. They parted about ten-seconds later and everyone was cheering and applauding.

"All right, I believe that it is time for these love birds to be..._alone_." Jessie said putting stress on the last word she said.

She took Buzz's hand and Dolly took Woody's hand leading them away from everyone. The two men were rather confused not really knowing what either of the women were up to.

"Where are we going?" Buzz finally asked.

"You'll see." Jessie said.

The space ranger looked at his cowboy husband who shrugged not really understanding what was going on either. Jessie and Dolly lead them into a small corn patch where no one could find them. Set up there was a hammock tied between two stalks, a comfy looking makeshift bed and the bed was inside of a box that was decorated by Bonnie. They were hidden deep in the corn patch enough so no one would look for them or accidentally come upon them. Jessie pushed Buzz forward a bit and Dolly did the same with Buzz.

"Okay you two, enjoy yourselves." Dolly said kindly.

"Yeah, this is your...honeymoon." Jessie said with a smug look on her face. "You get a whole week alone together."

"Wait, what if we need anything?" Woody asked.

"Don't worry...you won't need anything." Jessie giggled.

The two dolls giggled as they walked away leaving the two men alone. They looked at each other and didn't seem to know what to do but Buzz then walked over to the hammock. He laid in it and motioned for Woody to come over and join him. The cowboy doll walked over and laid beside his lover getting comfy. The space ranger put his arm around him and their faced grew close. It wasn't long before the two were in a full blown make-out.

Woody softly laid on top of Buzz and felt the man's hands running up and down his back. He let out a soft groan and ran his tongue along the space toy's bottom lip making him grunt a bit. The cowboy was immediately allowed entrance and found he was rather submissive. It was a change from before when the man seemed to want more control. Woody was always the leader and in control so not being was a change. Yet, Buzz seemed to be quite content with him being in control. He was used to be second in command through all the years and never complained.

The cowboy doll shivered when he felt a hand dip down to his rear and stroke gently. He let out a groan letting the space ranger know he liked it very much. Woody leaned down and mashed his lips with Buzz's making him groan as well. Their lips moved against one another in heated passion but this was different then before. Their tongues met and dance together and they both groaned deeply.

Buzz moved a bit sitting up and pulling the other man into his lap. The cowboy softly straddled his waist and again the space ranger's wings popped open. He pulled Woody right up against him and had a hold of his rear softly. The cowboy began to kiss along his neck making him tip his head slightly so he could reach. He didn't bother retracting his wings because they were in the heat of the moment. There were waves of heat going through both of them and the groaning grew louder.

Woody wrapped his arms tight around Buzz as their hips began to move against one another. They mashed lips again and the space ranger traced his finger's along the small of the cowboy's back. Neither of them really knew what was going on but they knew they didn't want it to stop.

"W-Woody!" Buzz called in a husky voice.

"B-B-Buzz!" Woody mimicked.

The space ranger turned his head and remembered the makeshift bedroom they had. He quickly took a hold of the cowboy's hand and bolted toward the room. Woody was nearly dragged behind but when he saw were Buzz was heading he took the lead. The two toys turned and looked into each others eyes lovingly. Then the space toy was pushed onto the bed by his lover who softly climbed on top of him. They became closer than ever as the world began to fade around them. Everything became a romantic blur as the two became _one_.

* * *

Yesh, chapter six. A little hot under the collar but I tried by best to keep it pretty basic. R&R! Let me know if I should do a chapter seven!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **OMG yes a chapter eight! In this chapter things get really actioney! There is more romance between our two husbands...cough...cough Buzz and Woody of course and a whole lotta ACTION! Evil Dogs...like SCUD!

**Pairing: **Buzz x Woody (_As if we didn't know this by now_)

**Warning:** Violence and slash (_boy x boy love_)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Six Feet**

It had been two years since Buzz and Woody had been together and the two had their troubles but they would work them out. There was a problem now that wasn't internal but external that all the toys were dealing with. It was around five months ago that new neighbors moved into the house next door. The neighbors were friendly, the problem was their rather ill behaved Doberman Pincher. The dog was three years old and had one bad attitude to boot. This dog was far worse than Scud ever but the toys were worried about Bonnie.

The little girl was deathly afraid of dogs ever since this German Shepherd scared her when she was a little two year old. The dog didn't bite her it just barked at her and scared the living daylights out of her. Woody was especially worried that this dog would jump over the tiny fence they had and attack her or his fellow toys. Buzz tried to ease his worries but they didn't fully go away until the neighbors had a six foot high wooden fence put up. The toys let out a sigh of relief when Bonnie began to play outside again. They could all hear the dog barking but no being able to see it anymore eased them.

Bonnie was playing with them in the backyard trying to stop the evil Dr. Pork-chop. Her mother's voice echoed through the yard calling her so they could go out to dinner. She happily ran to the car leaving the toys lay in the soft green lawn. After she left they came to life sitting up and looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Ham get off me!" Mr. Potato-head cursed.

"Stop squirming so I can try!" Ham yelled finally freeing himself.

"Give me my eye you swine."

"Here, I don't want it."

"Will you two cut it out?" Woody scolded them both.

"Its not my fault that porky pig here is my evil partner." Potato-head chidded.

"Do you want to end up in a McDonald's Happy Meal as a side of fries?" Ham teased him.

"Enough you two!" Buzz yelled. "When Woody says enough he mean enough."

"Yeah, I think your helmet is on too tight." Potato-head said with a sly smile. "Of course, you would do anything your husband says."

"How about I hog tie you!" Jessie roared looking down on Mr. Potato-head with a look that could kill.

"Okay, okay...everybody settle down." Woody said putting a hand of Jessie's shoulder.

"Why don't you apologize to Woody and Buzz?" She ordered Mr. Potato-head.

"I was only kidding." He said. "Woody know's that."

"That wasn't very funny but lets just let it go." Woody said crossing his arms over his chest.

"All right, all right...I'm sorry."

"See don't you feel better honey?" Mrs. Potato-head said looping her arm with her husbands.

"I want to hold a meeting since all of us are out here." Woody announced.

"Well, we're all ears sheriff." Dolly said with a smile.

Woody climbed up on an old maple tree stump and adjusted his hat feeling an arm wrap around his waist. He turned his head to see Buzz standing and smiling beside him as always. The cowboy leaned over a little and kissed his husband on the cheek. He then gave the space ranger a soft kiss on the lips wrapping his arm around him.

"All right everybody I would like to start off first by wishing Slinky a happy birthday. He will be twenty years old today." Woody said tipping his hat to his old friend.

"Aww, thanks Woody." Slink chuckled. "You're the best."

"Happy birthday!" Everybody cheered.

Once everyone settle down again the sheriff began to talk about the second thing on his list.

"Okay, some more good news is that the new neighbors finally put a fence in." Woody said pointing to the wooden fence.

"Yes, that means we won't have to worry about that dog anymore." Buzz said. "Good thing too, wouldn't want another Scud incident."

"No thank you."

"I remember that..."

"The animal grabbing my leg on the truck?"

"Yep."

"Don't want to remember that."

"Well, you have too many good memories to remember something like that my sweet cowboy."

"Buzz..."

The space toy smirked and dipped his husband down kissing him deeply. Woody closed his eyes and enjoyed his lovers warm lips against his own. Buzz pulled away and stood the cowboy back on his feet. He noticed that the man's hat was on the ground so he picked it up placing it back on the sheriff's head. Before he put the hat back he ran his hand over the smooth swirled chocolaty hair.

"Although I really like the hat off." Buzz cooed in Woody's ear.

"You know a cowboy is nothing without his hat." Woody asserted but then whispered. "Any way, hatless is only reserved for you my husband."

"Are you teasing me?"

"No, unless you want me to?"

"Woody..."

Woody's smiled bitting his bottom lip in the process. He was a bit shy when it came to anything having to do with love or intimacy. The cowboy was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tongue invade his mouth which he had unconsciously left open a bit. He let out a small groan as their tongues danced together. They didn't pull away until they realized everyone was still there and they were staring at them.

"Okay...sorry about that guys." Woody apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "What was next on the...LIST?"

Woody blurted the last word feeling Buzz's hand running up and down his side. Jessie was giggling and Mr. Potato-head was rolling his eyes.

"Hey, can we hurry this along?" He asked with sarcasm thick in his voice. "We ain't got all day."

"Buzz?" Woody whined.

"Hey, your my husband and I should be allowed to touch you whenever I wish." Buzz retorted.

"Well, not in front of everyone..."

"Let them look."

He grabbed Woody by the waist cupping his rear with both hands. He pulled him close making the cowboy give a nervous smile. The space toy was looking at him like a hungry shark in a pool of fish blood. He grew close until his breath was tickling the sheriff's face and his smile grew bigger when he felt the man's knees trembling. Before Woody could object he was devouring his lips hungrily. The man groaned and closed his eyes as his knees gave out but luckily the ranger was holding him up.

"Hey, Romeo and Romeo anytime in the next century or two?" Potato-head chided.

"Hush!" Jessie scolded him.

"We should finish this meeting though Jessie." Dolly suggested.

"Oh right. Buzz...Woody?"

The space toy pulled away from a rather disoriented cowboy whom stumbled on his feet once he was placed up right. His hat was crooked but Buzz corrected that by adjusting it gently. Woody was in a romantic confusion as he tried to speak to the toys.

"Okay...what where we...talking about?" He questioned finally gaining his composure. "Oh right, next on the list is the annual family reunion."

"Oh no, not that!" Rex cried.

"Yes, the time of the year when all of Bonnie's family gets together." Woody said.

"You know what that means?" Mr. Potato-head said under his breath.

"Lot's and lot's of little kids...younger than Bonnie." Buzz shivered a bit.

Ever since the whole experience back at Sunnyside all of Andy's toy's (beside Woody) were terrified of toddlers. That whole play time in the Caterpillar Room had made them cringe at the very thought of younger children.

"What do we do?" Rex panic.

"Okay, nobody panic." Woody said calmly. "We just have to do what we did last time."

"Hiding under the bed?" Mr. Potato-head asked crossing his arms. "Forget it!"

"It's not that bad under Bonnie's bed." Trixie said.

"There are a lot of cool things down there." Dolly said.

"Dolly's right there are plenty of board games to keep us busy." Buzz explained.

Suddenly the next door neighbor's let their dog out and sensing the toys next door of course it started barking. It was jumping up and scratching the fence even though the man next door yelled for it to shut up.

"Well, Rin-Tin-Tin is out." Slinky commented.

"Stupid dog." Jessie said.

"Ughh, not again." Woody sighed putting his hand to his forehead.

After a while the dog stopped barking but the toys found that odd.

"Okay, either they let him inside or something is up?" Woody said squinting his eyes as he looked over at the fence.

Suddenly it was like something out of the Matrix as the dog came bounding over the fence. It landed in the grass with a stumble but was only a few feet away from the group of toys. Its dark black eyes stared at them with drool dripping from it's jaws. At first it seemed the dog was disoriented but then it bared it's teeth. It's stance showed that it was agitated and wanted to tear them all into tiny pieces. Woody quickly looked around noticing that there was a small laundry vent where they could squeeze into.

"This way!" Woody yelled running toward the vent. He stopped and stayed behind with Buzz to make sure all the toys made it to the vent. They pried the cover off and helped all the toys in realizing that there wasn't enough room for all of them. Rex, Slinky, Dolly, Jessie, Bullseye, Woody and Buzz couldn't fit. They managed to fit Mr. Pricklepants, The Potato-heads, Ham, Chuckles, Peas-In-A-Pod, Trixie and somehow Totoro. The dog was closing in when the cowboy shoed the toy's in another direction momentarily confusing the Doberman. They were looking for another place that the dog couldn't reach them but there didn't seem to be one.

That was when Buzz spotted a rose bush where they could hide. If the dog tried to get them then the thorns would dig into his skin.

"Woody the rose bush!" He cried.

"Everybody to the rose patch!" Woody ordered.

All of them ran to the flower patch and climbed into the rose bush right when the dog came baring down on them. It snapped it teeth and snarled violently trying to reach them without ensnaring himself in the rose vines. He pawed at the vines only to pull one of this paws away in pain. There was yipping and the dog licked at his paw before trying to reach them again. This Doberman would not give up and finally he had ripped some of the roses away. He grabbed Bullseye's tail and the horse neighed in distress as he was being pulled.

Jessie would not let this beast hurt her friend so she painfully poked him in the eye. This angered the dog and he began to go for the cowgirl instead. Woody pulled Bullseye father into the roses but worried for his friends safety. The dog was snapping an snarling at her pawing hard knocking her down.

"Jessie!" Woody and Buzz called in harmony.

Woody ran over and grabbed a hold of the dog's paw bending it with all his might. The Doberman cried out and Jessie was able to run back into the bush. The dog's eyes glared with anger at Woody but before he could get him Buzz climbed onto his back. The dog swung his head around and growled angrily at the space toy. He reared up like a bucking bronco but the toy held on to his collar tight. The dog ran around the yard desperately trying to get the action figure off of his back.

The Doberman spun around causing Buzz to lose his grip and go flying into the fence. He felt the world spinning around him and he couldn't get his sight right for a few minutes. When the world finally stopped spinning he saw the dog standing in front of him snarling in anger.

"Buzz! Run!" Woody yelled from across the yard.

The space ranger got to his feet and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. The dog followed close behind but inched closer and closer with each step the toy made. Just as he was about to grab Woody's hand the dog had a hold of his leg. It was Déjà vu for both of them as the cowboy hung on to his husband's hand tightly. He could feel the dog's strength as it shook its head trying to pull Buzz from him.

"Buzz hold on!" Woody cried. "I won't let go!"

"Woody!" Buzz shouted closing his eyes.

Jessie, Dolly and the others held on to Woody trying to pull the space ranger from the dog's grip. The cowboy was worried that if they pulled too hard Buzz would lose his leg.

"Guys listen, we can't pull too hard!" He told them. "If we do Buzz could lose his leg!"

"What do we do!" Rex panicked.

"Just hold on!" Woody ordered.

As Woody said that he felt his grip slipping from Buzz's hand. He looked into the man's frightened blue orbs and his heart wrenched. He saw the space toy mouth '_I love you_' before he lost his grip with the cowboy. The dog took the toy and clamped his teeth down upon him causing his wing's top pop open. He shook his head violently around with the toy in his jaws snarling in the process. Through all of this Buzz did not yell or scream he took his fate with dignity.

"Buzz..." Woody said sadly putting his head down.

Jessie looked away but put her hand on the cowboy's shoulder. Then they heard something that chilled them. There was another deeper bark and a huge black dog jumped over the fence from the other yard. It barked at the Doberman running at it and head butting it in the side. The mean dog fell over whimpered as it dropped Buzz from his jaws. The great big black dog looked down on him and made him shiver. The dog barked deeply again and the Doberman jumped to his feet and fled back to the fence.

He jumped up struggling at the top but managed to get back over the fence and into his own yard. The big black dog leaned his head down and picked up Buzz softly in his jaws. He carried the toy over to the rose bush and dropped him gently before Woody. The dog then sat down and looked at the cowboy doll with its soulful brown eyes.

"I don't think he is going to hurt us guys." Woody said.

He walked out of the rose bush and looked down at Buzz worried that he was hurt badly. He softly shook the space to trying to wake him but then saw that his batteries were leaking acid. He turned to the other toy's and decided that he had to have someone go and fetch new batteries before the leak killed Buzz.

"Dolly, Jessie and Bullseye I need you to go back in the house and find new batteries for Buzz." He ordered them. "I need to get the old batteries out somehow."

"Maybe I can do it?" Rex questioned. "My hands are small enough to be like screwdrivers."

"Good thinking Rex." Woody praised him.

"We'll be back before you can say root'n toot'n!" Jessie called as they went back toward the house.

"All right guys we have to get these batteries out of Buzz."

Woody softly turned his husband belly down and took a hold of one of Rex's arms. The dinosaur turned his tiny hands in the screw and it popped out after a number of turns. They went to the other and got that one out as well. Woody opened the compartment and the smell of the battery acid was putrid. He reached in and pulled the battery out only to be burned slightly from the acid.

"Ackk!" He cried pulling his hand away in pain.

After the pain dulled and ebbed away he finally managed to pull the bad batteries out. He had to get the corrosive chemical out of his battery compartment before there was permanent damage. He looked around for something anything to wipe the stuff off but then he saw the black dog had taken the time to grab a napkin that Bonnie had left on the picnic table.

"Good dog." Woody praised grabbing the napkin from him.

He wiped all of the battery acid away and now they all waited for Jessie, Dolly and Bullseye to return with the new batteries.

* * *

A chapter seven, the weird thing about this is I love Doberman Pinchers. The big black dog is actually a Newfoundland named Cesar. He's and old dog and I put him in here as a tribute to my grandma's old Black Lab Vern. I miss Vern. Chapter eight will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Chapter eight is...well really...my words can not describe it. We meet Cesar the loyal old Newfoundland that lives next door. There is a HOT scene here between Buzz and Woody. Tried to keep it low key so that the T rating can stand. Then the two husband's get a little surprise but you have to read to find out!

**Pairing: **Buzz x Woody(Husband's now)

**Warning: **Hot smexy scene between the two here but nothing bad. I kept it low key because this story is rated T and I didn't want to have to change the rating. I'm not good at that stuff any way *blush*.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Adopted**

While the toys waited for Jessie, Dolly and Bullseye to return they decided to learn more about their dog friend. They found that the dog's name was Cesar and that he was and old Newfoundland that lived on the other side of the house. Apparently the dog had been watching them and Bonnie for many years. He was a loyal old dog and the only dog that the little girl ever trusted or went near. He used to be a seeing eye dog for an old man but retired a few years ago and was adopted by the family that lived next door. They had no children so the dog became really close to Bonnie.

Woody wondered why Dolly and the other toys never mentioned him before or why they never heard him bark before. Perhaps Cesar was a quiet dog and they toys just never knew he was even there. It turned out that is was a really good thing that he was because he saved Buzz's life. It was a lucky thing that Slinky could speak dog and understand what Cesar was saying. The dog had to return to his yard so he headed back but before he did he told Slink that if they needed anything to holler for him.

Cesar jumped over the fence and back into his yard where his owners let him in. The toy's were absolutely sure that the Doberman Pincher was never coming back. Woody was getting worried, if Buzz didn't get the batteries soon he could die. Without energy for a long period of time was almost like not having oxygen to the brain. The cowboy saddened when he realized one of the space toy's wings was cracked.

"My brave husband." Woody cooed.

"We've got the batteries!" Dolly called as her and Jessie rode up on Bullseye.

The two hoped off the horse and ran over with the much needed energy supply. They handed them to Woody who popped them in with ease. He had changed many batteries in his time and it was and easy task for him. The sheriff put the plating to keep the batteries in back on and had Rex tighten the screw again. Woody turned Buzz over and pushed the button sending his helmet back. He stroked the man's face but still there was no movement so he softly shook him.

"Buzz...Buzz wake up!" Woody called to him. "Please?"

"Oh no...Buzz." Jessie said lowering her head.

Everyone lowered there head in sadness mourning the loss of their brave friend. The space toy has risked his life for them. Then Jessie thought of an idea, she knew it was cliche but perhaps it would work.

"Woody...kiss him." She said putting her hand on the cowboy's shoulder and softly shaking it.

"I don't think that will work Jessie...this isn't a fairytale." Woody said.

"Just try it all ready."

"Okay, okay."

Woody leaned down and locked lips with Buzz's unmoving lips and after a few seconds his eyes opened. The cowboy pulled away and saw that the space toy was looking at him rather confused.

"Buzz...Buzz are you okay?" Woody asked kindly.

"W-what happened...is everyone all right? Where is the dog?" Buzz asked all at once.

"Shh, its all right...everything in okay. The dog is gone."

"Woody...I'm so glad...you're okay."

"Buzz..."

"After that raccoon attack I never want to lose you again."

"I'm right here Buzz and I will always be here."

"I love you so much."

Woody smiled and was about to lean down but Buzz beat him to the punch. He wrapped his arms around the cowboy doll's waist and kissed him deeply and passionately. He reached down and caressed the back of Woody's thigh making the man groan. His legs gave out from his kneeling position and he softly fell on his husband. It wasn't too long before the two were in a full blown make-out. Jessie nudged the others and they all snuck away letting the two husband alone. They met up with the toys that found their way out of the laundry vent asking where the two were.

"They just need some time...alone." Jessie said with a smirk.

"I see." Mr. Pricklepants said nodding his head in understanding.

They all walked to the other side of the yard waiting until Buzz and Woody would return.

"Where did everyone go?" Woody asked after pulling away from Buzz.

"It doesn't matter...we're alone...grrrrrr." Buzz gave a seductive growl.

"Well, haven't heard that one before?" Woody whispered giving Buzz a look himself.

The two got to there feet and Buzz began walking toward Woody making him back up. The cowboy looked a little confused and gave a small gasp when he hit the bricks of the house. He pulled at the red handkerchief around his neck nervously never having seen the space toy like this. He gasped loudly as he felt Buzz's hands running up and down his sides.

"B-B-Buzz...we have to get back to the...others." Woody struggled to say.

"Negative sheriff...they want us to be alone." Buzz said huskily.

"Buzz!"

The space ranger had literally pushed him against the wall and was trailing kissing along his neck. He flicked his tongue in and out a few times receiving a response of shivering from the cowboy. Woody began squirming rather confused by the way Buzz was acting, he had never done this before. He had always been soft, sweet and loving toward him but now he was being rather pushy and seductive. The sheriff gasped when he felt the space toy cupping and squeezing his butt.

"Buzz...stop..." Woody tried to say.

"Shhhh...hush now...my husband." Buzz whispered flirtatiously.

Before Woody could say anymore a hungry mouth devoured his own with deep kisses. Their lips mashed together as Buzz's hands caressed down the back of his legs slowly. The cowboy doll closed his eyes and turned his head away not sure what to do.

"Woody...what's wrong?" Buzz asked. "I love you."

"Buzz...you have never been like this before and well...its a little freaky." Woody confessed.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I know."

Woody opened his eyes and turned back to his husband seeing and apologetic look on his face. This time he smiled a bit seductively and mashed his lips with Buzz's making him groan softly. He trailed his hands down the man's back and came to rest on his rear. He realized that they cowboy was beginning to take control and he was always in control. This time Buzz wanted to be a leader for once. He completely took over the next kiss slipping his tongue between the man's lips.

Their tongues met softly before they pulled away trying to catch their breath. Buzz gave a sly smile and reached down softly tugging on Woody's belt. He got the belt undone making Woody look down wide eyed. The space toy then undid his pants easily making the sheriff shake at the knees. He looked into those blue orbs and saw a hint of lust and the feeling creeped into his eyes as well. Now he understood exactly what the other man was doing and how he was feeling.

Woody looked the space ranger up and down taking in his husband's beauty. He reached out and put his hand on Buzz's cheek rubbing softly. The space ranger closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft touch. When the sheriff pulled away he pulled them so close their was no space between them. Their eyes met again and that seductive smile was back on his face.

"Grrrr...what was that line about snakes...in boots?" Buzz growled and then teased.

"Oh shut up Buzz." Woody chided.

"All right...if thats what you want."

He pressed Woody up against the bricks again and began to trail kisses down his neck. The sheriff was sure that the space toy was teasing him and it was working. He felt a hand again rubbing his rear and his eyes rolled back into his head. He made a strange almost gurgling sound and tipped his head back. He regained his composure as a strong warmth filled his entire body and it was something that took him by surprise. Buzz was busy kissing his neck but the cowboy doll wanted more.

He moved the space toy's face from his neck confusing him a little. Things became clear when Woody began madly kissing him on the lips. His eyes fluttered shut and he began to groan and soon they were both groaning in harmony. Their hips began to move rubbing against one another quicker and quicker. The kisses were needy, hungry and sloppy but that didn't bother the two. For some reason it felt as though they were in the middle of a wild fire but couldn't really understand it. Then they both thought they were seeing stars groaning loudly hoping that no one heard them and grew worried.

The world clashed together into one disoriented blot.

"_Reach for the sky_!" Blurted from Woody's voice box without his lips moving or him having control.

"_There is a secret mission in uncharted space!_" Buzz's voice box called as his wings jolted open.

* * *

_(End Smexy Scene LOL!)_

Jessie, Dolly and the others saw Woody and Buzz walking up with their arms looped together. They were looking into each other's eyes romantically and taking turns kissing each others cheeks.

"Sorry we took so long." Woody said kindly to the other toys.

"It's fine, thats why we left you alone." Dolly said. "You two needed some time together."

"I can tell that _something_ happened." Jessie giggled.

"Maybe." Buzz said kissing Woody's cheek.

"Buzz..." Woody said under his breath.

"Everyone Bonnie's coming!" Mr. Pricklepants cried pointing to the blue mini-van pulling up in the driveway.

"Positions everyone!" Woody commanded.

After Bonnie got out of the car she came bounding over excitedly with something behind her back. She plopped down in the grass and finally showed all the toy's the little surprise she had. "Look everyone...a new little fweind!" She announced. In her hand she felt a little baby most likely from a doll set.

"I found her at the restauwant so I took her home with me." She explained. "Now who will care fo her?"

She looked around her pile of wonderful toy friends and saw Woody and Buzz holding hands. She knew they were never separated so she decided perhaps they should care for the child. Even though they were a cowboy and a space ranger she knew they would take care of the baby. She didn't understand the controversy of what she was doing, they were only toys. She picked up Buzz and moved his arms putting the baby in them gently. Then she picked up Woody and brought him to see the baby.

"Now you take good care of Dandelion...thats what I named her." Bonnie said with a huge smile in her face.

She cuddled Woody and Buzz together hoping that they would care for the little baby. Andy said that they were loyal, brave and kind so she knew they would be good parents. Then her mother called saying that is was time to bring all the toy's inside and get ready for bed. She grabbed her toys a few at a time and brought them into her room. She got ready for bed but before she went to bed she made a crib for the little baby. Her mom told her to go to bed but she told her she had to let the glue on the crib dry for a few minutes.

She put some of the toys in her little makeshift beds and brought some of them to bed with her. Buzz and Woody were together in a bed and the little baby in the crib was close to them. Bonnie finally fell to sleep and the toys came to life all wondering about the little newcomer. Woody and Buzz got out of their beds holding hands as they crept closer to the little crib. The cowboy was the first to look inside and his eyes became soft and a smile spread across his face. The space toy stood beside him wide eyed looking upon the sleeping infant.

He turned to his husband and saw that he was smiling and happy. His eyes finally grew soft and he squeezed his lover's hand. Woody turned and looked into his eyes as he took a hold of the space ranger's other hand.

"Buzz..." Woody cooed.

"Woody...we're...parents." Buzz said with a smile.

They hugged tightly and kissed each other deeply realizing this little baby girl was their daughter. Then they pulled a part and turned looking down upon their new baby.

"Dandelion...I like that name." Woody said quietly trying not to wake the little infant.

"I do too...my beautiful cowboy." Buzz whispered in his ear. "I can't believe I'm a...father."

"Believe it...space ranger..." They kissed again and then nuzzled noses.

Woody heard the little baby stir and so he reached down and softly caressed her face with the back of his hand. Buzz did the same and then both of them went back to their bed. They cuddled close spooning warmly against one another waiting to meet their little daughter in the morning.

"I'm excited Buzz." Woody whispered rubbing the man's hand that was resting on his belly.

"I am too." Buzz cooed.

"I love you."

"I love you too...good night."

"Night."

* * *

Okay I would like to thank **Rulia**, **Sunlightprincess **and **Natasha** for the baby adopting ideas. If I left anyone out who gave this idea let me know! MMM smexy scene...any way R&R plz!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **This chapter is very sad, I will tell you all that right now. I cried as I wrote it so it might muster up a few tears. Like I said before I tried my hardest to keep it a T rated story. It is really hard but I don't go into detail so that helps a lot. Plus there are toys so there isn't too much gore. Any way. Here is chapter nine!

**Pairing: **Buzz x Woody _(As if we didn't know that by now.)_

**Warning: **Just a bit violent.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Return**

It had one and a half years since Buzz and Woody welcomed a little baby girl into their lives. Dandelion was loved dearly by both her parents and they devoted so much of their time to her. It turned out that a cowboy and space ranger were excellent parents for the little girl. Oddly enough the first word she learned was Buzz. Then Woody's name followed right after and they were so proud of how smart she was. The little girl loved Bullseye and her auntie Jessie as well.

The cowgirl would always let her pet the horse and would babysit her when her fathers were dealing with a problem with the other toys. The most wonderful thing was when Dandelion took her first steps and all the toys watched. The two spouses knew that they had a very special daughter. They always called her "Dandy" for short and it made the little girl giggle when they did. The little infant had brought the two men even closer and it was a wonderful thing to have a family. Everything seemed perfect but shadow's loomed over the horizon.

It was a sunny afternoon when Bonnie was playing with the toys in the backyard. Her mother told her that they had to go to her grandma's house. The little girl bounced happily inside and got her stuff together to spend a few days with grandma. She took Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly and Buttercup with because they were her first toys. She left Buzz and Woody behind because they had to care for Dandelion. Her mother told her that she would put the other toys away when she came back.

The mini-van drove off and then the toys came to life as Woody cuddled Dandelion in his arms. Buzz walked over and put and arm around his husband also played with the little girl.

"She is just so beautiful Woody." Buzz said nuzzling his cheek.

"She is learning so fast too." Woody cooed. "So smart."

"Dada." Dandelion said reaching up to Woody.

The sheriff took the little hand in his and smiled wide as his daughter. The space toy caressed her cheek with the back of his hand making the little girl look over at him. Woody leaned over a little and kissed Buzz on the lips gently. That was when Jessie came over and plopped down beside them. Bullseye also came trotting over and sat beside her with a small neigh.

"How is the little missy?" Jessie asked with a smile.

"Better than ever." Woody said looking at the cowgirl.

"She's prettier than a rose."

"She is beautiful and I am honored to be her father." Buzz said.

"I always knew you two would be great parents."

Everyone gathered round to see the little baby and Mrs. Potato-head just adored her.

"Aren't you precious!" She said in a baby voice. "Yes you are, yes you are!"

"Stop it you're gonna scare her." Mr. Potato-head said pulling his wife away gently.

"Shows you how much you know about kids."

"All right settle down everyone." Woody said. "We don't want to upset her."

Woody felt a kiss to the cheek and he un-tensed a bit.

"It's all right Woody, she's fine." Buzz said. "I think she likes all the attention."

The cowboy looked down at his daughter and saw she had a big smile and was laughing. Then everyone grew quiet when they heard a familiar sound coming from next door. It was like Déjà vu all over again as the neighbor's Doberman Pincher jumped over the fence. The toys thought that they would never see him again after the big black dog chased him away. They wondered if the dog had a short memory span or was just plain stupid. He stood quietly almost smirking at them with it's teeth bared.

The dog just stood there almost waiting for something and then that something came. Another dog jumped over the fence and this one was a Rottweiler. Now the toy's understood that the Doberman was a lot smarter than they thought. The two dog's growled at them as they all froze with fear. Woody had to think on his toes and then he remembered the porch where the dog's couldn't fit under. It seemed that Buzz thought of it first as he pushed all the toy's to that very spot.

"Woody come on...we have to get Dandelion to a safe place!" Buzz called.

He ran back over and placed a hand on his back softly pushing in toward the porch. They other toys made it but then the Rottweiler jumped in front of them and snarled making the little baby cry. The two husbands ran the opposite way but then the Doberman jumped in front of them blocking their path. They were trapped between the two dogs as they closed in baring their teeth. The little infant was cry and the two knew they had to protect their daughter. They huddled together keeping the child between them just wanting her to be safe.

Dandelion cried and cowboy doll and space toy looked down at her and then up at each other. They kissed deeply and decided that they would sacrifice themselves for their little one. The Doberman pried them a part making them fly in different directions. Woody scrambled to his feet as did Buzz but the two dogs walked in a circle like wolves going for the kill. The space ranger tried to get to his daughter but the Rottweiler kicked him with his back leg. The sound of hysteric crying filled Woody's ears, then snarls and them silence.

He was not sure what happened at that moment but he saw Buzz fall to his knees. The space toy had fear plastered on his face as tears spilled down his cheeks. Woody didn't know what to feel but he had never seen the man cry before. Then anger overtook him and he balled his hands into fists as his body trembled. He narrowed his eyes staring square at the Rottweiler feeling nothing but pure hatred. He got to his feet and began to run toward the unsuspecting animal.

He jumped on the dog's face clawing, bitting and kicking him as hard he could. The Rottweiler jumped back and began to whimper and cry out loudly. He took both paws and desperately tried to get the attacking doll of his face. All the other toy's watched as there brave leader attacked this large animal. Buzz was in shock and unable to move his body becoming frozen. The Doberman was not sure how to help his friend but he snapped at Woody trying to get him off.

Finally the Doberman got a hold of something on Woody and pulled with all his might. The cowboy doll became as still as a statue when he heard a clear cut snapping sound. He felt his breath catch up in his throat and the Rottweiler finally managed to throw him off. The frightened animal ran back to the fence running into it because the toy had blinded him. He finally managed to jump over the fence but the other dog wanted revenge for his friends injuries.

He opened his mouth drooling and snarling but something dropped into the grass. The dog crept closer to Woody who was laying in the grass helplessly and defenselessly. Tears ran down his face as he curled in on himself. Buzz walked over and picked up a pull string tears in his eyes realizing what happened. He ran over to his broken lover and stood in front of him with his arms out. The space toy would not let this savage dog take the one he loved. The Doberman blinked a little confused but then slowly came at him jaws a gape.

Suddenly there was a black blur and the Doberman was pulled to the ground. There was lots of loud barking and deep snarling as the two dog's fought it out. Buzz recognized the big black dog as Cesar the same dog that saved them last time. The smaller dog didn't stand a chance and hobbled away with a broken leg. He couldn't get over the fence beside the house so he jumped over the fence in the front. Cesar walked over to Buzz and Woody laying down so they could get on his back.

The space toy lifted his husband into his arms bridal style and got on the dog's back. He took them over to the porch where all the other toys were hidden. Cesar let them down and then sat resting and licking his wounds. The other toys came out from under the porch trying to figure out what happened. Jessie came bounding over in a tizzy worried about the little baby.

"Where's Dandelion?" She asked. "What happened?"

"S-s-she's...g-g-gone..." Buzz struggled to say. "The...the dog...it..."

Buzz fell to his knees and cried into Woody's shoulder holding the pull string tightly in his other hand. Jessie saw the pull string and took it from the space toy looking at it with sadness.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"Woody's...broken." Slink said in shock.

"Dandelions...gone." Jessie said in a whisper.

It wasn't too long that everyone had a tear in their eye but the space toy finally stopped crying. He knew what had to be done and that it had to get done right away.

"Listen up everyone!" He announced. "We have to fix Woody!"

"You're right...we have to think of something." Jessie said wiping her eyes.

"I never saw Woody so...angry in all my life." Buzz said. "I wish I would have done more."

"B-Buzz?" Woody's voice cracked.

"Woody...I...I'm sorry."

"She-she's gone...slipped between my fingers..."

"We...tried."

"She...meant so much to me...to both of us."

"I know...right now we have to fix you."

"There's no point."

"Yes, there is...Dandelion would want you to carry on."

"She's gone..."

"Woody I love you...don't give up now."

"I...I can't..."

Woody felt his face turned rather violently and he was looking into a pair of angry blue orbs.

"Woodrow Pride you listen to me!" Buzz yelled. "I love you and I am not going to lose you too, do you hear me!"

"B-Buzz?" Woody whispered.

"I-I...need you now...more than ever."

"Buzz what happens now?"

"We put ourselves back together and try again."

"But..."

"It's what Dandelion would have wanted...she loved us."

"Maybe...maybe we weren't ready to be parents."

"Don't say that Woody! Stop it!"

"I..."

"Where's the husband that I know? The husband that never gives up!"

"Buzz..."

"I...I can't...deal with this...on...my...own."

Tears began to trickle down the space toy's cheeks as he looked away from the cowboy doll. Woody snapped out of his depressive state and wrapped his arms around the man he loved. They had been through so much together but now was the time where they needed each other the most. The cowboy nuzzled his husband's cheek and softly kissed trying to ease his pain. He rubbed Buzz's back and cuddled closely to him.

"Buzz please don't cry...I love you." Woody cooed in his ear. "You're right...we need each other now more than ever."

Buzz finally stopped his sobbing and wrapped his arms around Woody softly. Their eyes met and they kissed deeply remembering that they were still one. The happiness rekindled in them and they knew there was still so much time to try having a family again. They would never forget their daughter because she would live on in the love they still had for each other. They would keep her memory alive with in their hearts.

"No matter what happens...you will always be my husband." Woody said softly nuzzling noses.

"And you will always be mine...my sweet cowboy." Buzz cooed rubbing Woody's side.

"I have never seen a love so strong." Mrs. Potato-head said in awe.

"Its something we will probably only see once in our time." Jessie said a smile returning to her face.

"Let's go and fix your pull string." Buzz said lifting Woody and carrying him bridal style.

* * *

A month passed and the two husband's tried their best to contend with the loss of their daughter. Woody's pull string had been fixed and it was all thanks to Buzz. As time went on their passion came back to them and they tried to become romantic again. They went out on a date, looked up at the stars and tried to become intimate. The two were passionately kissing and holding each other close when Woody pulled away. He sat in the grass and sighed taking off his hat and rubbing the solidity of his brown hair.

"Woody what's wrong?" Buzz asked wrapping and arm around his waist. "We were kissing and being loving until you pulled away."

"I don't know Buzz..." Woody said under his breath.

"What, what is it?"

"I don't...feel it anymore."

The space toy's eyes went wide when he realized what Woody had just told him. His heart ached and he felt a bit of pain in his chest.

"Woody...please don't say that." He said softly kissing the man's neck.

"The spark is...gone Buzz." Woody said it as if it was a statement.

"But I love you."

"I love you too...I just don't feel anything anymore."

"This can't be happening...what do we do?"

"I don't know?"

Jessie was hiding out in the garden overhearing what was going on and she was worried. Dolly and her had to come up with something to rekindle that feeling in them. She watched as Woody walked away from Buzz holding his hat in his hand. He looked up at the stars and Jessie knew now was the time to think of something. She snuck away and found Dolly on the computer typing something.

"Dolly...psstttt!" She called. "Down here!"

"Jessie? Whats going on?" She asked.

"There is a problem."

"What?"

"Buzz and Woody are losing that loving feeling...we have to do something."

"Oh no."

"We have to find a way to rekindle the fire...if ya know what I mean?"

"Hmm, internet always has solutions."

"Great idea!"

The cowgirl climbed up to see the computer as Dolly typed something into the search box. The two looked over links to sites and finally found something that might work.

"Ah, here we go!" Dolly said with a smile. "Ten ways to become more intimate with your lover."

"Sounds promising." Jessie said as they both read the words on the screen.

After a while they came up with a plan that would bring them back together. It was simple yet ingeniously sure to work.

"Okay, so we have Buzz play hard to get." Jessie explained. "You know he gives Woody little kisses, or massages but nothing else."

"Yes, then leaves long time spaces between those loving touches so that the cowboy longs for him." Dolly whispered. "Then after about four days of this the two get together and it is like the fireworks on the Fourth of July."

"Exactly, Woody won't be able to resist."

"Let's go and talk to Buzz."

The two dolls ran out into the yard and called the space toy over quietly. They told them the plan and he smirked liking how it sounded. He nodded his head in understanding and hoped that it would work.

* * *

Yes, I cried when I wrote this...please don't hate me. R&R plz!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Total smexiness here in this chapter. Mmm, pull strings are awesome yesh? Any way, the two lovers are trying to rekindle their love and at first things are all confusing but everything always works out in the end.

**Pairing: **Woody x Buzz _(We know that)_

**Warning: **Whole lotta smexiness and as I say before, nothing too intense for you folks.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Rekindle**

Woody was getting rather annoyed with this hard to get act Buzz was putting on. It had been three days of this nonsense and he wanted to be close to the man. He longed for his arms around him, his lips against his and his body close. The teasing was working and the cowboy doll wanted the space toy more and more. That feeling that he thought was lost was again rekindling in him and he urned for Buzz. His heart ached for the man and he was falling deeply in love all over again.

When the space ranger was sitting and playing cards with the Rex, Ham and Mr. Potato-head he would stare at him dreamily. When Buzz walked by his heat skipped a beat and he stopped talking just wanting to look at the man. It was almost as if he was just his boyfriend again and it was beginning all over. He would try to get close to the space toy but then the man would slip away without him noticing. Was this some kind of game that Woody had to win? He didn't seem to understand the whole point to this game either.

The worst part was even when they went to bed Buzz would turn away from him and wouldn't cuddle close. It was driving the cowboy doll mad and he wasn't sure how much longer he could tolerate the way his husband was behaving. This went on for a few more days until the cowboy decided to confront the man.

"Buzz? Woody questioned sternly. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it cowboy?" Buzz asked looking over his shoulder.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Have I been?"

"Stop playing dumb, I know you are."

"I'm not...I just thought maybe we needed some time a part to think about things."

"What things?"

"Maybe we should talk in private?"

Woody crossed his arms and gave the space toy a frown. He didn't understand why he was playing dumb and acting like he knew something. The cowboy knew that he knew something and wasn't telling him. He followed his husband to a more private place so that they could talk.

"You were saying?" Buzz prompted him to continue.

"You're avoiding me." Woody stated rather irritated.

"I thought maybe we needed some time a part after what you said about losing the feeling."

"Umm okay?"

"I love you and I didn't want us to break away, so I thought maybe it would be better if we spent some time away from one another."

"Yeah, I get that but what about all the teasing?"

"Teasing?" A smirk made its way to Buzz's face as the word teasing came up.

Woody tapped his foot and his frown deepened seeing that the space ranger was enjoying this.

"It isn't funny Buzz." Woody said in a demanding tone.

"I never said it was." Buzz said his smirk growing.

"Why are you smiling then?"

Buzz knew exactly why he was smirking, it was because the whole plan was working. Dolly and Jessie's plan was going smoother than silk and Woody was longing for him more than ever. Woody gave a growl and then stepped right in front of Buzz making sure the other man realized he was taller.

"You tell me what's going on right now!" Woody demanded.

Buzz simply kissed him on the cheek and then walked away nonchalantly. Woody stood there flabbergasted and speechless as he watched the man walk away. The cowboy sat for a few days after that trying to figure put what the space toy was up to. He decided that he had to talk to him again. He looked everywhere for the one he loved and finally went into the living room to find him with Jessie. He hid behind the wooden post at the end of the stars and watched quietly trying to hear what they were saying. Woody couldn't quite make out what they were saying but then he saw Jessie kiss Buzz on the cheek.

His heart sank and realized that the space toy was having an affair on him. This was not true but the cowboy took it that way. A lone tear dribbled down his cheek and he clutched his chest feeling pain. Buzz turned and saw the man growing quite worried about him. He ran over and put a hand on his shoulder looking into his chocolatey orbs. They were saddened with a hint of anger in them.

"How could you!" Woody yelled.

"How could I what?" Buzz asked. "What do you mean?"

"I loved you, you're my husband and...and you do this!"

"Do what? What are you talking about Woody?"

"Stop playing stupid!"

"Woody calm down...its all right my cowboy!"

"Don't my cowboy me! I saw you!"

"Saw me what?"

"Getting close to Jessie and letting her kiss your cheek!"

"Woody...I..."

"I loved you and you hurt me!"

"It's not what you think."

"Now I realize why you really wanted to be alone...I was a fool."

"No, its not like that!"

"I let my heart love again...and so it was broken...again."

"You're my husband...I love you."

"No, not anymore...we're through!"

Woody took of his ring and dropped it on the floor as if it was nothing. He then stormed away into the small laundry room where he fell to his knees cried. Buzz leaned down and picked up the ring holding it close to his heart. Jessie came running over having seen the whole thing and felt awful.

"I'm so sorry Buzz...I didn't mean to." Jessie apologized. "This was a bad idea."

"No, its not your fault Jessie...I should have told him what was really going on." Buzz said sadly. "I should have told him about the plan you and Dolly had."

"Do you want me to go and talk to him?"

"I know he won't listen to me now."

"All right, I'll make things okay."

The cowgirl adjusted the had on her head and then walked over into the laundry room. She saw Woody sitting on the floor with his legs tucked against his chest. She had his face hidden in his knees and his hat had fallen off. The red head walked over and sat down beside him putting and hand on his shoulder softly. He didn't look up from the position he was in but shivered a little.

"Woody, Buzz loves you so much." She said softly. "He would never hurt you."

"Please go away." Woody mumbled.

"What you saw was not what was happening. I was helping you and Buzz."

"More like just Buzz."

"Woody!" Stop it now darn it!"

"Why? Why should I!"

The cowboy jolted up and turned to the cowgirl quite angry.

"How you could even have the gall to talk to me after what you did is beyond me!"

"He was not with me nor was I with him you stupid cowboy!"

"Wha..."

"I was helping him to try to rekindle the old feelings you had. He didn't want to lose you so Dolly and I decided to help you two out."

"I..."

"You guys have been through so much and the last thing I wanted to see was you lose each other."

"Jessie..."

"He was playing hard to get because we told him it was the best way to get your attention."

"Well, it...worked."

"Yeah, up until the point where it all backfired."

"I'm sorry...I saw you kiss his cheek and you were close so I..."

"It's all right but I think you should apologize to Buzz."

"Oh no...Buzz."

"He's real hurt. He was trying to do a good thing and it went bad."

"I feel terrible."

"Awe Woody he loves you silly."

"I know..."

"Then what are you wait'n for! Go to him!"

Jessie pushed Woody out of the laundry room and straight up to Buzz. She pushed them so that they were nose to nose.

"Special delivery!" She called and then ran off giggling.

The two were finally alone but Woody took a step back from Buzz. He looked at the ground fiddling with his hat in his hands.

"Buzz, I'm sorry...I was wrong." Woody said just above a whisper. "Its just I love you so much and...I was stupid."

"You're not stupid Woody...just afraid."

Woody looked up into Buzz's baby blue orbs and smiled softly as a familiar feeling came back to him. He reached out a hand and caressed the space toy's face softly making him smile lovingly.

"Buzz, I'm sorry I thought you were...cheating." Woody said softly.

"Woody, you are the only one I ever want to be with." Buzz cooed. "You're my everything."

"And you're my everything."

"Woody?" Buzz's voice sounded husky all of a sudden.

"Buzz...that feeling is back." Woody said slipping his arms around Buzz.

"Mmm, I feel it too...grrrr..."

The space toy slipped his arm around Woody's waist and rubbed his belly with his other hand. Woody snuck his hand down Buzz's back until he was rubbing the man's rear softly. The space ranger groaned and then cuddled against his husband. Their lips finally met in a warm passionate kiss as the cowboy groaned deep in his throat. Those feelings grew inside of him and it was as if he was with his lover for the first time. He softly licked his husband's lips taking him by surprise.

"Mmm, Woody?" Buzz questioned softly.

"Let's go somewhere comfortable." Woody suggested in a husky voice.

"The couch?"

"Yes."

Buzz took Woody's hand and they helped each other climb onto the couch. Before the space ranger could prepare himself the cowboy was smothering him with kisses. He finally managed to kiss back mashing his lips with his husbands. The sheriff ran his hands up his sides making him groan loudly. It was a good thing that no one was around and they were alone on the couch. He then softly pushed the sweet doll down on the couch and softly laid on top of him.

"Buzz...my sweet husband...I feel it again." Woody cooed.

"Let's make sure that feeling never leaves again." Buzz said sensually.

Their lips met in a deep kiss as tongues intertwined in a moist warmth. Suddenly Woody jolted up and his eyes went wide making Buzz look at him a bit confused.

"What happened?" Buzz asked.

"Buzz...please...do that again?" Woody requested.

"What? Was it the kiss?"

"No...it..."

The space toy rubbed his husband's back and softly caressed the pull string. The sheriff shivered and his eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a heated groan. Buzz's eyes grew wide realizing he found out something rather interesting about his lover. He caressed the loop on the pull string and the cowboy let his head loll forward again groaning. The space toy caught his lips in a deep kiss softly rubbing the pull string loop. Woody mashed his lips with his husband's as small groans escaped him.

Buzz groaned himself when he felt Woody's hips moving against his. He continued to kiss the man and moved his hips in harmony. He pulled the string in the cowboy's back and a loud groan escaped him.

"B-B-Buzz!" Woody cried.

"Woody." Buzz cooed.

He released the pull string and caressed the man's back softly as their lips became one again. Their hips continued to move in harmony as they both made soft little noises between kisses. Woody pulled Buzz against him tightly holding him as they rolled over a few times on the couch. Their legs intertwined and they kissed with their tongues melding together. They stopped rolling and held each other tightly as the world began to blur. The two didn't realize that they were no longer alone.

Slinky had been looking for Woody because he had a broken coil and it needed fixing. He reached the living room and was about to call to the cowboy but he saw Buzz and him. He saw what they were doing and knew that it was most likely not a good idea to bother them. He left just before he heard a great deal of groaning and yelling.

"B-B-Buzz!" Woody called out.

"WOODY!" Buzz called back.

They grew limp in each others arms and just rested. Buzz softly stroked Woody's back and watched as the man closed his eyes. The space toy softly scooted over to a pillow and cuddled his husband. He kissed the cowboy doll's cheek and nuzzled him softly coming to realize he had fallen asleep.

"Awww...Woody...I love you." Buzz cooed softly.

"Love...you...too." Woody said sleepily.

"I didn't know your pull string was so sensitive."

"Neither did...I..."

"I'll let you sleep now...sweetie."

"Mmm...Buzz..."

Buzz closed his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep with his lover. He still missed Dandelion but really wanted to have a family with Woody. The cowboy most likely wanted the same thing as him. They would try again because they wanted nothing more than to be parents.

* * *

You wanted it so here it is...more smexiness! R&R plz!


	11. Update

**Update**

I have decided that chapter ten is the last chapter of this story. I am getting tired of writing this stuff and want to go back to CSI: Miami and Criminal Minds. So, you may see a few more one shots of this but that is about it. I am just running out of ideas and getting rather bored with it so now I just rush through. Mostly because I want to get done with it as fast as possible. Any way, chapter ten is the last chapter and I would like to thank you for reading. I need some CSI: Miami and plus the new season is going to start in September...I have to get going on my "_Intent to Murder_" Chronicles.

-Vernydog


End file.
